Uniting the Tribes
by Jettara1
Summary: Post HTTYD2 with elements of the DOB season finale. Hiccup is having trouble adjusting to being chief and balancing time with friends, including his beloved Astrid. Now he's faced with many big decisions while trying to join once warring tribes together to face the Archipelago's greatest threat and his own personal demons. Rating upped to T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Uniting the Tribes

It had been weeks since his father died, weeks since he became chief, defeated Drago and began rebuilding his village but for Hiccup it was still all new, like a wound still fresh and bleeding. He dealt with it as he always did, as he was taught to, by appearing strong for his tribe and hiding his fears under a smiling mask. It was hard keeping up the facade, especially with those he loved and kept close and for the first time he was actually happy that his mother had not been there to raise him and see through the mask like he father could or even Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs. Hell, even Tuffnut had got good at reading Hiccup but his sister, Ruffnut was still too busy trying to decide who she liked more Eret, Snotlout or Fishlegs. The latter two had begun fighting harder for her affections after realizing she did sort of, kind of, liked them. It was all rather complicated. So while Hiccup was able to put up a strong front before his village and mother his friends began to worry as he withdrew from dragon racing to focus on dealing with the villages problems. And considering the number of homes destroyed in the attack, including Hiccup's, there was a lot of problems and many people calling the Great Hall home. Even with a large number of dragon helpers it would be months before the village was completely rebuilt.

It was Gobber, Hiccup's mentor and father's best friend that finally decided something had to be done. He had watched and cared for Hiccup since the day he was born. He had been like a second father and closest friend to the young man for a very long time and he knew better than anyone when something was wrong with him. He could see the way the bridge of Hiccup's nose would pinch when someone called him chief, the way tears would brim his long lashes only to be quickly blinked away and replaced by a smile that never met his eyes. And since Hiccup and his mother were presently staying at his hut until Hiccup got around to building a new one. Normally the chief's hut was always the first to be rebuilt but Hiccup was reluctant to do so until the rest of the tribe were safe in their new homes, especially families with young children and the elderly – Gobber was sure Hiccup just wanted old man Mildew back at the top of his mountain so he didn't have to listen to his daily complaints anymore. But Gobber knew the truth about why Hiccup was waiting so long. Hiccup didn't know how to live without his father's protective – if not overbearing – shadow. Camping out for a few days or weeks with Toothless or his friends was nothing compared to returning to a home where his father would never be again. Gobber had organized a team of the tribes best artists to work on a statue of Stoick the Vast as a memorial of the great chief and as a gift to Hiccup to show they would never forget the great man his father was and how much they all loved him and he hoped Hiccup liked it and took it for what it was, their former chief watching over them as well as guiding their new chief from Valhalla. After all the young chief could often be found sitting on the roof of Gobber's hut staring up at the stars and talking to his father's spirit and asking what to do next when he was unsure. Many nights Gobber or Valka would listen as he spoke to the ghost of his father, desperate for an answer yet getting none. Others they would awaken to the boy sobbing in his sleep while Toothless tried to comfort him. It was all very disconcerting even if expected. So Gobber consulted Spitelout, Stoick's brother and second-in-command, and came up with a plan he hoped would work.

The riders often met up at night at one of the lookout towers where they had a big bomb fire and roosted fish or chicken and talked about nonsensical stuff. It had become tradition for them sometime after the peace treaty between the Berserkers and Outcasts. It was where they celebrated their victories and teased each other over who has the fastest or smartest dragon. This was often Snotlout's doing. He liked to boost the most and would purposely engage Hiccup in competitions to try and prove who was better. Hiccup almost always won but as his older cousin Snotlout felt it his duty in life to bit on the younger man and "keep him in line". So when Hiccup began missing their little get togethers Snotlout was the first to complain and go searching for him even when Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend and intended, told him to let Hiccup be and give him his space. She was almost always at Hiccup's side but had come to realize that until he came to terms with his father's death and how it came to be, that there were times he would need space and time to himself and that it might be some time before he was back to himself. But Snotlout was much like his father and would hunt Hiccup and pester him until he either joined them and got so pissed that Toothless would start growling at Snotlout.

That night Snotlout had grumbled angrily as he stormed away. "You used to be fun, dragon boy," he yelled at Hiccup before pausing at the door to glare at his cousin. "After Toothless pulls that stick out of your ass come see the rest of us up at the tower."

Valka had stood up when Snotlout spoke so disrespectfully to her son but Gobber grasped her arm and shook his head. This was mild compared to some of the stuff they boys said to get other. And in deed Hiccup wasn't even fazed by it. He went about his work seemingly without a care for what Snotlout said, Gobber saw it, the tension in his slim shoulders and slight shimmer of tears but as always he blinked them away and put on the happy little mask that hid his heartache.

"Lad, he's right, you know," Gobber tried, touching the young man's shoulder. Valka looked absolutely horrified by this. "You need to have a little fun now and then. You can't bury yourself in work all the time. Why your father was bad for that when he first became chief, always trying to prove himself to everyone. But the thing is it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, it's what you think. And working yourself to the bone isn't going to change that. You need to take time to be you and maybe have a little fun too. Why don't you go see your friends? I know they miss you, especially Snotlout in his own strange way."

The young chief gave him a sideways look, much as he did when he was teen and charged with being with replacing his father after the Berserkers captured Stoick. It was a look full of doubt, fear and uncertainty. "Like I really want to hear Snotlout boost about beating Fishlegs at the dragon races," he finally said with a huff.

"Astrid won," his mother pointed out.

"I know," he answered. They had made plans to be together that night but Hiccup was so bone tired that he had begged her forgiveness for again cancelling their night together so he could finish up a few things and then get an early night's sleep.

"And Fishlegs actually got more sheep than Snotlout. He was just one ship behind Astrid after getting the black ship," Gobber added, feeling rather proud of Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked up in surprise. "Really?"

Both elders nodded.

"I bet the others will be drilling that into Snotlout for weeks to come," Gobber said, fighting to keep a grin off his face. It was always good to see Snotlout get his own medicine thrown back at him.

"I don't know. Bucket and Mulch…"

"Are fine. They've been worried about you, too. You need at least one night of freedom and fun."

The young chief looked toward his mother who smiled gently and nodded at him. But he still looked doubtful as he walked toward the hearth. "I don't know. Drago and his Alpha did so much damage. It's going to months before the village even begins to recover. There's a lot of work to do and…"

"Are you planning on making excuses all day or getting out there and having a life?" Valka suddenly said, surprising both men. She stood up and strolled toward her son with a motherly smile and cupped his face. "You are so much like your father, always putting other people's needs before your own. But you'll be no good to anyone if you allow exhaustion to consume you. You need to be out there, with Toothless and your friends soaring the skies. Then come home, get some sleep and worry about tomorrow tomorrow."

He stared up at her, completely speechless then glanced to Gobber and Toothless before finally nodding. "I…alright. I guess an hour or so can't hurt," he finally agreed.

"Take all night if you like," Gobber chirped, all but shoving his new chief out the door, surprising Hiccup who stumbled into Snotlout's father, Spitelout who was coming to see Gobber.

His father's former second-in-command, now Hiccup's, caught his nephew before he could fall and helped straighten him. "Easy, boyo," he said merrily. "Have you seen Snotlout?"

"Oh…uh…hi. Yeah, he's at the tower, or at least on the way," Hiccup said, always feeling rather small and out of place around his uncle. They didn't exactly have the best relationship due to the rivalry between their families. Stoick had been chief and as his younger brother Spitelout became his second. Due to a few personal issues Stoick was unable to have children right away although he and Valka tried hard so when Snotlout was born he automatically became Stoick's heir and future chief of the tribe. This all changed when Hiccup finally came along three years later. Hiccup was the rightful heir and this stung Spitelout who's big dreams for his son was suddenly dashed. A lot of the abused Hiccup suffered through as a child at the hands of the other children was caused by the hurtful rumors his uncle spread in an attempt to get the tribe to see Hiccup would never make a good chief. That all changed after Hiccup and Toothless defeated Red Death. Hiccup had lost his left lower leg in that battle but had gained the respect of his tribe, including his uncle. But although that hatred was gone there was still that rivalry, especially between him and Snotlout.

"Ah…are you on your way there?" Spitelout asked, an odd glitter in his blue eyes.

Hiccup ran a hand through his shoulder length auburn hair and shrugged. "Yeah," he answered but quickly straightened. "Why? Did you need something? Is everyone okay at the hall because I can find more blankets or get more firewood or…"

The dark haired man chuckled and slapped his shoulder playfully. "No, no, boyo. Everything's fine. We can speak later. You look beat. Make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight."

Blinking in surprise Hiccup could only give him a strange look before agreeing to meet up with him later. After all if Spitelout was working on battle plans and how to defeat Drago then he needed to know but at the same time Gobber was right and he needed a break. He was of two minds on what to do but in the end it was Toothless that made the decision for him. The ebony Nightfury bumped his large head against Hiccup's rear then behind his knees to trip him up before darting between his legs so that Hiccup landed on the saddle on his neck. Once Hiccup was situated he flared his wings and took to the air, intent on meeting up with their friends and dragons at the tower.

Spitelout watched the two fly off with a longing smile. He had his own dragon now but he didn't fly like his son or Hiccup. He had a small fear of heights that he would never admit to. Still he loved to watch the riders fly and the dragon races were one of his favorite events next to the Thawfest. He let out a long breath before turning away and entering the hut. He headed toward the large table where Gobber was already setting down a tankard of mead while Valka made herself comfortable next to the hearth, her long legs tucked under her lithe body. There was no doubting where Hiccup got his physic.

"So, did you tell?" Gobber asked, taking a seat across from Spitelout. They weren't exactly the best of friends but they got along well enough when it came to the duties of the village and often shared the workload that came with being second in command.

"Nah, the lad looked like he might faint if he got any more bad news," Spitelout explained after downing almost half his mead. "Poor kid's been working day and night. He's going to put himself in an exhaustion induced coma before the week's out. I remember Stoick doing that shortly after Dad died. It's that Haddock stubbornness. I'm happy I took after Mom."

"Aren't we all," Valka teased only to gain a glare from her brother-in-law.

"Aye, lass, and aren't you a proud mother having a son as stubborn as your old man and as wild as you." He lifted his tankard to Gobber. "Now wasn't that a brilliant combination? And look what happened, they all became dragon hearts."

Valka only chuckled. "Is that so bad?"

"No, Val. Not at all. It's all still new to me I suppose. And that is why I need to sit the boy down for a talk."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic. You're making it into a big deal when it's not."

"No, Stoick made it a big deal. And it would have been a grand affair had he not died. And if I were chief it would have been grander still with much drinking and…"

"Bashing heads together at port for the simple sake of seeing whose skull was the thickest. You always won that you know," she teased which made Gobber laugh. "Remind me again why I left my little piece of paradise?"

"Because you're a good mother whose son desperately needed her," Gobber answered before Spitelout could make a rude comment.

"Ah…yes, that was it, not this oaf. Mind you his brother was always the cuter of the two."

Spitelout fumed while Gobber chuckled and refilled his mug. "Aye, aye…you always were a picky one. High maintenance if I remember."

It was Valka's turn to glare at him. She opened her mouth to retort but Gobber jumped in before it could turn into one of their old arguments. Twenty years hadn't changed either of them much.

"So have you figured out how to tell the lad yet? I'm assuming you've already spoke to Snotlout about this whole ordeal?" the blacksmith asked as he kicked his legs up and the table and leaned back in his chair.

Valka's gaze moved from Spitelout to Gobber, her frown growing at the sight of the man's feet – or rather foot since his right lower leg had been replaced with a chunk of craved wood – on the table. "Gobber," she said sternly.

Gobber glanced at her in confusion, blinked and then blushed slightly as he quickly got his feet off the table. Yep, twenty years hadn't changed her one bit. She was still a terrible cook, sassy and extremely picky. "Sorry, ma'am."

Spitelout gave a snort and there was no hiding his grin. He took another drink before getting back to the issue at hand. "No, I haven't talked to Snotlout about it yet. I've been meaning to but it's not exactly a subject I ever thought I'd have to bring up with him."

"Surely when Stoick told you he was naming Hiccup chief it must have come up."

"I knew Hiccup would say no or run off so there was no point."

Silence reigned over them for several long minutes as each of them fell into their own thoughts about Stoick's last days. No one had thought he would have died as he did, doing the one thing he always did, protecting the one thing that meant more to him than life itself. He had given his life to protect Hiccup's. It was an act worthy of valor, an act that ensured the survival of his child and a foe intent on ruling the world, something that Spitelout would happily do for his own child but it had also brought with it a lot of confusion since this battle took place without the Hooligan army standing at Stoick and Hiccup's back and had revealed that Valka, long thought dead, was alive and well. There were some who blamed Hiccup for Stoick's death, that the boy had done away with his father to gain power. It wasn't unheard of. In fact, their sister tribe, the Berserkers, chief had done just that not four years ago. But anyone who knew Hiccup knew that he was not the time to do such things. He was a peace keeper. He fought hard to keep the peace between the tribes and when not attending to duties, racing, or exploring he was often visiting other tribes for treaty signings or helping those friendly to dragons to train them if they wanted while protecting dragons from those who weren't. It was long and tiring work but it was what Hiccup excelled in and for that Spitelout would always admire him but now it was time for Hiccup to half someone who could stand at his side and help him in ways Spitelout simply couldn't.

"I simply don't know how to broach the subject of my retirement to either of them," he told Gobber honestly. "I can no longer be Hiccup's second in command."

"And you don't think Astrid is right for the job?" Valka asked, a little surprised but seeing it in the man's eyes.

"Love has a funny way of interfering sometimes," Spitelout explained, seeing her growing anger. "Astrid is an amazing leader and will be the perfect wife for Hiccup. She will lead us well but she will still be his wife. He needs someone who is not afraid to challenge him, who will _not_ run after him when he's being stubborn or angry. He needs someone who will lead in his stead yet back him up when it really counts."

Valka glanced at Gobber, her face full of doubt. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Gobber agreed as he stared at his mead. "But the boy has grown up a lot over the years and proven himself to be a loyal friend if not a noisy one." He looked Spitelout in the eye. "He'll keep Hiccup on his toes. Snotlout has my approval to be Hiccup's new second-in-command." He downed the rest of his mead and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. "Of course getting Hiccup's approval is another story. He might have someone else in mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Uniting the Tribes 2

There was a surprising amount of cheering when Toothless landed on the platform and the dragon crooned in delight, his head rising in pride before Hiccup was able to dismount. His rider laughed and rubbed his head playfully and jokingly pushed him aside. Since becoming Alpha Toothless took every bit of praise to his head and was more spoiled than ever. But that cockiness quickly vanished when Stormfly padded over and they began their head bobbing thing before leaping off the platform to the ground to wrestle, the two's favorite past time. Hiccup only chuckled and shook his head, happy that his best friend was at least having a good time. He, on the other hand, was tempted to just go back to Gobber's and call it an early night. Besides he had to be up early.

But for now he would push those thoughts aside as he headed toward his friends. Astrid was beaming as she stood to greet him with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hey there," she said in a soft voice, her lips next to his ear as he hugged her back. It was as if the moment he touched her he melted and all the exhaustion he felt didn't so much melt away as it numbed and he took solstice in her arms. "You look tired," she observed, her fingers combing through his hair soothingly.

"I am," he admitted, pressing his cheek to hers. "But I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

He stifled a yawn and nodded. "Yeah."

Taking her hand he joined the rest of the riders who all seemed happy to see him and were debating over the proper way of cooking dinner. This was rather surprising since dinner had been hours ago at the Great Hall but Hiccup didn't argue the point. He hadn't eaten yet and his stomach was rumbling at just the thought of a hot meal. But rather than add his two cents to the debate he made himself comfortable next to Astrid and listened as Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout bickered over it.

"Look, there's only two people here who knows how to cook this and it ain't either of you," Snotlout declared with a snide grin as he gave Hiccup a sideways look. Hiccup only raised a curious brow but otherwise tried to ignore them.

"I think you mean _isn't_," Fishlegs corrected as he leaned forward. "And he took us all camping last summer and we all got to taste it so there."

Snotlout scoffed at that. "Tasting it doesn't mean you know how to make it let alone the special ingredient or when to add it."

"Yeah, right!" Tuffnut threw in. "It's whiskey and it's after everything is cooked."

Snotlout only frowned at Tuffnut as the blonde sat back with a pleased grin.

"Your beans are burning," Tuffnut alerted Snotlout, his grin growing.

"Shit!"

The other riders laughed as Snotlout rushed to save the food they had been laboring over. But the other two boys were quick to help and get the bowls ready while the large cauldron was removed from the fire. And of course Tuffnut was ready with the whiskey, adding a fair amount to the concoction once it was ready.

"And what is this gruel?" Eret asked as he took a bowl from Ruffnut. The two had become friends but whether or not it ever went further was beyond Hiccup. He was a little behind on the gossip of Ruffnut's love life or lack thereof.

Ruffnut passed Hiccup and Astrid a bowl each before diving into her own. "Stoick's special. He always made it for us when we went camping as a team. But Snotlout and Hiccup have been eating it since they were little…well minus the whisky until the last couple of years. 'Lout likes to think he's the only one who can cook it."

"No, Hiccup and Gobber can too, I'm just the best at it." He stopped and looked at his cousin who was staring at his food with a little frown and a faraway look in his eyes. "You okay, Hic? You're not upset are you?"

Hiccup hesitated. Stoick's special was actually something his father made on camping trips that was easy and didn't take much work. Usually it was only meant for the adults in the party which usually consisted of Stoick and Gobber or Stoick and Spitelout. Snotlout had been lucky to partake of it when he came of age but Hiccup had to wait, the three years dividing them never seeming so large before. It was only the last two years that he had been able to sit next to his father and enjoy it the way it was meant to be enjoyed. Their last camping trip together came flashing through Hiccup's mind. It was just him and his father out on Dragon Island in mid-summer, when things were rather slow in the village and they could afford a day or two away. As usual Stoick did the hunting while Hiccup made camp in a safe location but where they would also have a wonderful view of the young hatchings that were now a few months old and playful as can be – as well as sneaky for trying to steal their food. Hiccup was usually able to laugh it off but his father was not so forgiving and had Skullcrusher chase them away. Regardless it was a fun vacation where they were able to do a little father-son bonding that they didn't often get due to their duties. The idea of having his father's favorite food with his closest friends was actually pretty cool so he gave a small nod, unable to form the words to express his gratitude to his cousin for remembering.

"No," he answered as he poked at his food. "It's okay. I'm happy you made it." He stopped when he felt his throat catch. Funny thing was that this was actually the last meal he shared with his father; if he didn't count the meal his mother had tried making them all just before Drago's dragon army attacked. He had run out on breakfast that morning so…that late night dinner of beans, diced wild boar and whiskey was their last meal together. His Dad had been so happy and bubbling with the news that he was planning to retire but Hiccup had been so tired that night that Stoick had kept it to himself until Hiccup had woken up the next morning. Hiccup couldn't help but wonder how things would be different had his father told him that night rather than waiting. Would he have still run off? Of course. Would he have met Eret or found his mother? Would Drago have attacked Berk? He didn't know and sometimes he regretted running off the way he did. He may not have his mother – who was just as overprotective and worrisome as his father – but at least he would still have his father, the man who dedicated his life to raising him, even if Gobber did half the work.

Sighing, he began eating. That was a horrible thing to think. He loved his mother, was happy to have her. She was the only person in the tribe that was even remotely like him and could understand him better than just about anyone aside from Astrid and Fishlegs. Still, it would have been nice to have been a complete family for more than a few short hours.

"Okay, so the reason I called everyone here tonight is for a proper grieving session," Snotlout announced, sounding oddly like his father, Spitelout and more mature than he ever acted in all the time Hiccup had known him which was his entire life. He stared at his cousin, open mouth and forgetting to swallow until Astrid elbowed him and Hiccup almost spit it out. Snotlout didn't pay him much mind. "Stoick's been gone nearly a month and I know we're all handling his loss in our own ways but I think it's time we all talk about what happened."

"Snotlout," Astrid warned, placing a hand on Hiccup's lap. "This isn't the time. Not everyone is ready."

To his credit Snotlout studied Hiccup for a few minutes before sighing and leaning back against the rail. "Yeah, I know. But the thing is I need to talk and the rest of you don't have to do anything but listen. Sound fair."

Everyone sort of mumbled in agreement, many also feeling the need to talk after what had happened to their former chief. It was something they were all avoiding for a very long time and had only spoken to those very close to them. The twins had each other. Fishlegs had his mom – his own father had passed away in battle years earlier. Snotlout had his father – his mother had also died in battle. Astrid had her family but also Hiccup and his mom. And everyone had Gobber but the blacksmith was also having a difficult time accepting the loss of his best friend. So while everyone had talked to someone they had yet to talk to each other.

Hiccup opened his mouth to object to all this but quickly shut it, realizing that while this might hurt it was needed. Instead he tried to focus on his food as his cousin started.

Snotlout poked of the fire with a long stick. "I kind of feel guilty, you know. I mean we were all there trying to fight back the army and we all saw what happened, how that Alpha took control of Toothless and turned him against Hiccup. Stoick shouldn't have been the only one running to intervene…we all should have. I should have. It was our job to protect the chief and heir and that means no matter what trouble one of them gets into we should be there to defend them, right? No matter how much I much bitch about it later, it's better than what happened."

The others agreed much to Hiccup's surprise. He looked at each of them in turn before rubbing his head. "Are you listening to yourself? Where is this coming from? Snotlout, you guys were battling hundreds of dragons under the Alpha's control. None of you could have done anything to change the situation. It was no one's fault but mine," he argued, standing before his friends. He waved his hands in annoyance. "Look, I appreciate everyone worrying about me but this therapy session isn't necessary."

Astrid took his hand and pulled him back down next to her. "Maybe not you but a lot of us do feel guilty for what happened. We do feel as if we should have been there. Maybe if I was faster, or Snotlout closer, or if Ruffnut hadn't fallen things would have been different. So much happened so fast that we all feel that maybe, just maybe Stoick would still be with us today and Drago wouldn't have made it to Berk." She waited for a few moments for Hiccup to take her words in. "Hiccup no one blames you for what happened. Hell, we don't blame Toothless either. Your father was murdered and we just…"

Hiccup pulled away, tears in his eyes as he stared at her. "You don't think I know that? I was there, Astrid. He saved my life." He looked from his girlfriend to Snotlout and then the rest of his friends who all looked a little shaken by his outburst but not one of them truly upset, as if they had expected as much. The look on each of their faces was that of sympathy but none as heart wrenching as the look in his cousin's blue eyes which were oddly sincere. There was no taunting, no challenge, nothing remotely like what his cousin usually held toward him, just pity. "Snotlout…" He shook his head. "I should get out of here."

No one stood to stop him, no one but Snotlout who stood in his way, acting as if he were still bigger and stronger than Hiccup. Three years ago he might have been but since then Hiccup had grown a head taller than the raven haired man and while Hiccup would never have the broad shoulders and maybe not even the muscle mass his height alone usually made the others back down. It was a trick, sadly enough, he had learned from Snotlout when he was young. He had also learned how not to back down to such a thing and so had Snotlout.

"You might try and pretend you're fine, dragon boy, but I've known you all my life and I can see…" Snotlout began only to be interrupted by the cry of a Monstrous Nightmare. They both looked up in surprise as the purple dragon swooped down to hover near the platform. "Gustav," Snotlout cursed.

The teen only gave Snotlout a nod in greeting before turning his focus entirely on Hiccup. "Chief, the axillary squadron just returned. We spotted the Alpha just off the coast of Dragon Island. It looks as if that Drago guy is trying to put his army back together. They must have had a dozen or more dragons captured. We freed as many as we could but…"

Hiccup looked about wildly. "Was anyone hurt?" he asked, trying to keep his chest from pounding rapidly, afraid that if he lost his cool in front of everyone he would not be able to face Drago in battle again.

"No, sir," Gustav said quickly a little unsure by Hiccup's reaction. "All four riders and dragons made it back safely.

Nodding, Hiccup did a quick head count of the number of battle ready riders and dragons Berk had. Sure just about everyone now own a dragon or two – or dozen in Gothi's case – but only a handle were truly trained for battle. Most of their warriors were still primarily ground or ship. He would have to correct that but it seemed the best riders were the those of his generation and the teens which meant they only had twelve including Eret and Gobber. That really wasn't enough. Last time they got lucky against Drago. They weren't going to be so lucky a second time, even with Toothless as the new Alpha. He looked back to his friends, the people who loved his father as much as he had, who had become more than friends but family and feared what his life might be like if he lost one of them as he had his father. His gaze moved to the village, still partially covered in ice. No, he was not going to stand by and let Drago destroy everything he loved.

"Gather the War Council," he ordered, looking back at Snotlout without a second thought. When his cousin nodded and called for his dragon, Hookfang, Hiccup took Astrid's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I need all the riders there as well," he told the others in a more gentle voice.

"What can I do, Hiccup?"Eret asked as he placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Take Skullcrusher and gather your men and ships. If Drago wants a fight we need everyone we can get," the young chief said simply. His grip on Astrid's hand tightened for a moment before he took a deep breath and called out for Toothless. His heart was racing but he had the beginning of an idea forming but he would need an army much large than what Berk had to finally put a stop to Drago before all of the Archipelago was destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Uniting the Tribes 3

Berk hadn't had a war council meeting since Hiccup first became chief after defeating Drago to debate about what to do about their strange enemy and how to go about future encounters since everyone was as positive as Hiccup that they had not seen the last of Drago Bludvist. Now Berk's best warriors and riders gathered in the Great Hall trying not to disturb the sleeping families as they debated what to do. Hiccup listened intently still rather unsure how to proceed and hoping for good suggestions from his father's finest men and women. Astrid and the other riders, both first class and auxiliary stood just off to his right also keeping quiet – amazingly enough for Snotlout and the Twins – and waited for their leader to make a move.

"I say we attack Drago now before he regains his forces and attacks us!" yelled Gunner over the ding of murmuring voices.

There was much yelling in agreement and even the Twins opened their mouths to join into the chorus only for Snotlout to elbow Tuffnut and Astrid to give Ruffnut "the look" and both fell silent and once again waited if not a little disgruntled now. Hiccup waited until people calmed down before bobbing his head up and down as if agreeing with Gunner.

"We could do that," he began only to hear a roar of cheers. He raised a hand to silence everyone and it took a longer than it should have. Everyone seemed excited about the idea of taking up arms and giving Drago what for. "Hey!" he yelled but Hiccup never really had a voice that travelled above others without yelling at the top of his lungs which he didn't do often. "HEY!"

"_**SHUT YER BLOODY YAPS AND LISTEN TO YER BLASTED CHIEF YOU BUNCH OF NO GOOD IDIOTS!"**_ Spitelout bellowed surprising everyone including Hiccup who jumped and stared at his uncle before giving a nervous laugh and turning to the rest of the warriors.

"Look, we could face Drago on Dragon Island or we can take him by surprise and do something he'll never expect or be prepared for," Hiccup explained, making sure to make eye contact with each of his warriors as they quieted. "We are a small tribe of only two hundred. We got lucky last time but Drago knows we have riders and that Toothless is now the Alpha of our dragons. He'll be prepared when he attacks. He'll target Toothless and me and every rider we have before taking the village."

"Another reason there shouldn't be dragons here!" yelled Mildew.

Hiccup took a deep breath and glanced at the old man. Did he ever stop complaining? "I don't know, Mildew. You're pretty cozy with the Whispering Death hatchlings and don't you know boast not one but two Terrible Terrors as well as a Gronkle that has been helping you turn your cabbage garden?" He waited for the old man to argue the point but for once Mildew was speechless and even blushing at the fact that it was now common knowledge he had dragons. Surprisingly, he didn't wander off complaining as he normally would but rather stayed and listened. "Are there any other complaints?" Hiccup asked, his voice rising to one full of challenge. When no one answered he continued. "Good. Now here's what I was thinking. We are not the only riders in the Archipelago. We are the first but we have trained others. We have friends and allies out there. They will help us if we ask. They will stand by us."

There was stunned silence. It was rare for the Hooligans to ask for help and most of the warriors were very stubborn to even consider it. Hell, Stoick the Vast never asked the neighboring tribes for anything unless it was to a Bashyball tournament or some other grand event like the yearly swimming competition but even that had cut down after the dragons came to be part of the tribe. Well until Stoick finally let the proverbial cat out of the bag after issues with the Berserkers and Outcasts and let the other tribes know Berk had and trained dragons. Once the drama died down the other tribes began training dragons as well and now most of the Archipelago lived in peace with the wonderful creatures. It also broke a rare peace with it.

Of course maybe people objected to this, not wanting to involve other tribes in their business but what they didn't seem to understand was that this war with Drago wasn't just Berk's war it involved all of the Archipelago or soon will. Squaring his shoulders Hiccup pushed forward but once again he was drowned out and he had to yell over everyone to be heard. "_LISTEN!"_

But not one listened until Snotlout gave a high pitch whistle. Then Astrid was yelling, telling everyone to pipe down as Snotlout turned to shut the Twins up once more since they had joined into the yelling and seemed happy to encourage the chaos.

"Look, I know no one likes asking for help but the fact of the matter is we need it. We need the other tribes. We needs more riders and more dragons if we hope to stop Dragon before he attacks again," Hiccup continued before anyone began yelling again. "The auxiliary will continue monitoring what is happening on Dragon Island and free as many dragons as possible without endangering themselves or their dragons while the riders and I gather the tribes for the _Thing."_ The _Thing_ was a tribal meeting where all the chiefs of the Archipelago met to debate the future of the tribes or a common enemy or some other plight. They were rare and far in between but when one was held it was usually with good reason. "While we are gone Spitelout with rule in my steed and prepare the village for war. All dragon are to stay on the island and put in their pens and stables at night." He took another deep breath and looked back to Mildew. "Mildew, will you guard the hatchery."

Everyone stared in horror at Hiccup before turning to Mildew. The man that professed utter hatred for dragons was being asked to protect the hatchlings? It was utter madness and not one person could see the reason behind the odd request, especially from Hiccup how Mildew had targeted his hatred toward for such a long time. But things had changed in the five years since Hiccup proved dragons didn't need to be feared. Hell, things had truly changed for Mildew when he betrayed his tribe for the Outcasts and helped them train – or attempt to train – dragons. He had learned a lot about taking care of dragon eggs and hatchlings and despite his demeanor he was actually quite good at it.

The old man waved one old withered hand nonchalantly. "Only chief less than a month and already pestering me to do favors. Sigh. Fine, I suppose no one better is suited for such a bothersome task, certainly not your mother."

Hiccup blinked in surprised, unsure if that was a jibe or not. He looked quickly at his mother who looked ready for battle like the rest of the warriors and saw a little smirk playing across her thin lips and that little twinkle in her eyes as if she found Mildew to be amusing. "Well I suppose you are right, Mildew. Alright, Valka, would you care to watch over the hatchery while Mildew goes to battle on Cloudjumper?"

The Dragon Master shrugged, her smile never leaving her face. "Well I can't speak for Cloudjumper but I'd love to play with the babies."

Another bout of surprised silence filled the hall as people looked back and forth between Hiccup, Valka and Mildew. As for the old man he just stared at his young chief in shook, clearly not expecting such a reaction from Hiccup. He gave a huff and threw up one hand in defeat. "Fine, fine, I'll look after the youngings. No need for such dramatics." And with that he finally hobbled off presumably to prepare for his new duty as nanny."

Hiccup held back his laughter and kept his face stern as he looked about the rest of the hall. "Now as I was saying, I want everything fortified and everyone – human and dragon – accounted for. I don't want people in a panic but I need everyone prepared for the worse. There are to be lookouts in every tower and on to top of every mountain face. From what we know so far if Drago attacks it'll be from the west however it's best to be ready for anything. Signal fires are to be lit if any dragon or ship not of this region is spotted or if Drago himself is spotted. If you're unsure light them anyway. Better to be safe than sorry. Understood? The elderly and children are to be immediately taken to the caves no matter what. Use the Whispering Death tunnels. Any questions?"

Of course there were tons of questions and Hiccup did his best to answer them but in the end he had to forward them to Gobber and Spitelout who pretty much repeated everything he said or told them to stop whining and do as their chief commands. While a little puzzling it was nice having his uncle covering his back alongside his mentor.

"So where do we start first?" Astrid asked, looking rather proud of Hiccup at seeing him take charge of their tribe. It was the first time he had to take charge in such a way.

For a moment Hiccup said nothing, his eyes far away and thoughtful. "There are twelve tribes," he began, glancing up at his beloved. "We'll need to visit each one and explain the situation. With luck they'll come to the inner tribal meeting and we'll face Drago together as a united front."

"And if they refuse?" Fishlegs asked in a worried tone as he fiddled with his fingers.

Hiccup glanced at his friend. Fishlegs was always the worrier of the group. Smart and brave when needed but also very timid and scared about just about everything. Despite having the large frame of many powerful warriors he had the heart of a poetic and scientist.

"Try to convince them but if they refuse then leave. I just hope rumor of my father's death hasn't spread across the Archipelago," he advised only to receive odd looks from his friends.

"Why?" Tuffnut asked, perplexed. "Wouldn't Johann have mentioned it while visiting the tribes."

Sighing, Hiccup bobbed his head in agreement. "Maybe but it's not him I'm worried about. It's Drago. If he's been threatening the other tribes he may have told them about my Dad's death and…Toothless's involvement. They may be afraid of their dragons being conquered in such a way and used against them."

No one had taken that into consideration and they all look far more concerned and began fidgeting a little bit more. All but Snotlout who looked a little bored. "Okay, so pretty much if they try shooting us down steer clear otherwise it's good to pay a visit and invite them over for the big _Thing_?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Pretty much. Anyway…there are twelve tribes and only six of us. I want everyone in teams. Snotlout, I want you and Tuff and Ruff to visit the Meatheads, then the Murderous."

"Gee, Hiccup, I thought you loved us," Ruffnut complained, folding her arms under her breasts and cocking one hip in annoyance. "Why not send us to see the Hysterics while you're at it?"

Tuffnut and Hiccup both let out a breath, used to her antics when he didn't get her way. Hiccup turned his attention to the next group. "Astrid, you and Fishlegs will go to the Bog-Burglars and tell Big Bertha what's going on. They'll aid us no questions asked but it's good to give her a heads up. Bertha and Dad were pretty close."

So close in fact that Hiccup once thought the two chiefs might get together. Bertha was a large woman and accomplished warrior and chief and, like Stoick, a single parent having lost her husband in war. Her tribe was primarily women where men filled positions usually held by women which made her quite different from many of the chiefs Stoick dealt with. She had challenged Stoick at every opportunity and outwitted him whenever possible. It both annoyed him and endeared her to him. They often teamed up against Madogut, chief of the Meathead tribe at the Inner Tribal games. And Bertha's daughter, Camicazi, was a close friend to Hiccup as well. They were almost like siblings or close cousins – closer than he ever was with Snotlout – and whenever she and her mother visited Stoick would dote on her just as Bertha doted on Hiccup. It was always sorts of funny when the four got together, especially if either Hiccup or Camicazi were upset with their overbearing parent. Either he or she would ask "swap?" and the other would look as if they were seriously considering it before shaking their head, deciding that swapping parents might not be a good idea in the end. They had joked like that right up to the day Stoick died and Hiccup had airmailed her a letter detailing how nuts his father was driving him and about how his father wanted him to take over being chief and every other woe in his life that week before taking off with Toothless exploring. He hadn't told her about Stoick's death yet.

Astrid brows were a little furrowed, a worry line marring her pretty face. "And who's going with you where?" she asked, her voice tight but with a warning sharp edge. "Eret? Eret's not ready, no offence. Hell, I'd rather see Gustav with you but you just assigned him to lead the auxiliary so where exactly are you going without backup."

Hiccup winced at her sharp tone. He knew she wouldn't be pleased with him but he had hoped she'd hold off until they were alone. He should've known better by now. "Outcast Island and Berserk," he said honestly, gaining a groan from his friends. He tried keeping his composure. "Yeah, yeah, I know. It's dangerous, it's crazy but you know how they are. If a bunch of us go there we'll just spook them." He met her gaze with a slightly pleading one. He didn't want to endanger her any more than necessary even if she was the best warrior out of the bunch. "Please? You can terrorize the Hysterics afterwards."

A tiny smirk broke the stern look on her face but she hid it quickly and gave a huff. "Fine, take Eret then. He needs to learn the ropes anyway."

The newest rider looked rather happy with this and puffed out his chest a little. "I have no fear of facing Outcasts or Berserkers," he boasted with a proud smile.

"Actually, I was thinking you could go with Astrid and Fishlegs. It'll be a learning experience. Besides, Toothless flies more than double the speed Skullcrusher can. I'll just zip in and out and be back before you guys and…"

Eret's gaze hardened. "Alright, mate, what's going on?"

"Huh?"

The former Dragon Trapper opened his mouth to speak but Spitelout came along and grabbed Hiccup's arm, escorting him away with a simple "the chief is needed elsewhere" and the young man was lost in the crowd.

Hiccup gave a sigh of relief when he was finally away from the other riders. He loved his friends, he really did but there were times he needed to take a breath away from them. He only hoped Astrid would forgive him. He let his uncle lead him to a quiet corner of the Great Hall where the ding of the crowd could barely be heard.

Once they were alone Hiccup couldn't help the small hysteric laugh that escaped him. "You have impeccable timing, Spitelout. I thought Astrid was going to throttle me and Eret might hold me down for her," he chuckled, not sure if that would have really happen but believing it to be a real possibility judging by the look they shared.

"Huh, usually that last part have Snotlout's name all over it," Spitelout mused, chuckling at the memory of how the two would tussle as children and Snotlout always ended up on top.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I remember." And it wasn't a good memory. Snotlout picked on him and tormented him most of their childhood and only changed somewhere in the last few years. "What did you need, Spitelout?" he asked, taking the offered tankard of mead and chugging down a few mouthfuls before wincing at the strong taste.

"You might want to sit, boyo," Spitelout began only for Hiccup to tilt his head and give him a rather tired look. His uncle nodded, seeing the stubborn of his brother in the boy. "Alright. I've been meaning to talk with you for a bit now but wasn't sure how to bring up the topic."

"No offense, Spitelout, but Toothless and I need to leave soon and I'm already exhausted," Hiccup said, not realizing until then just how tired he was. He could no longer suppress a yawn.

"First, boyo, chiefs don't yawn or get exhausted," Spitelout chastised but he had a fatherly smile, something Hiccup never saw directed at him before, at least not from his uncle. "At least not in public. You'll have to learn to hide it better."

"Okay…" He rubbed his forehead, not quite sure where this was going.

"Alright, my boy, no more beating around the brush. I have something very important to discuss with you and I want to talk before he get all caught up in this battle and things get out of hand." Spitelout paused for breath, trying to think how to phrase what he was about to say. "You know you're the pride of Berk and I couldn't be…"

"Whoa…daja vu. Let's skip ahead to what you're really trying to say," Hiccup said quickly, waving his hands in sudden anxiety. "Please."

Spitelout nodded. "Yes…yes, of course," he said, seeing his nephew's sudden tenseness and wide watery eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck looking rather nervous himself. "Hiccup, I was your father's second in command from the day he became chief…well a week after he became chief but that was due to transition of leader and all that. Much as you are now."

"Uh huh."

"And as such I think it's only right that you find your own second-in-command."

"Uh?" Hiccup blinked, now fully awake. "Spitelout, what are saying?"

Another fatherly look passed Spitelout's face but this Hiccup didn't see his uncle looking down but rather his deceased father and the conversion became all too familiar. Hiccup felt a small tremble run down his spine and his breath shudder ever so slightly. Spitelout took his slim shoulders in his large hands much as his father would to make sure he was listening and really paying attention. Blue eyes met green but it might as well have been green to green.

"Hiccup, I'm retiring."

And there it was. The very words Stoick had spoken except this time Hiccup couldn't run away or try to pretend it didn't happen. Here his uncle, his father's right hand, the person he was relying on to help him run the village declaring he was leaving him and that he had to find another. Hiccup felt faint and if Spitelout wasn't holding him he might have collapsed. "W…what?" he whispered.

Spitelout sighed and squeezed his shoulders. "I know a lot is happening right now, but it's time for you to make your own legacy. You need to find a second-in-command you believe in."

Hiccup shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around what was being told to him and the first person that flashed to his mind was Astrid and he automatically glanced in the direction he last saw her. Sure enough she was making her way to him, a determined look on her face. "Astrid," he whispered, all set to have her as his second.

"No," Spitelout said sternly. "Not someone you love. Someone else, someone who'll challenge you like Snotlout. Hiccup…Hiccup…lad, listen to me. Someone you're in love with and will die for without thought and will do the same for you isn't the right choice. When it comes to saving your tribe or your beloved you need to be able to…Hiccup!"

But the young chief wiggled free and was off to see his beloved. Spitelout sighed. He would talk to Snotlout instead. Perhaps he could make his cousin see sense.

Before Astrid could scold Hiccup for assigning the teams as he did or choosing to go to Outcast Island and Berserk on his own Hiccup wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. "Be my second?" he asked when he pulled back.

"Wha…?" she asked, her brows rising in confusion.

He shook his head and chuckled. "What am I saying? You're already my second in command at the academy, it's only natural you'd stand by my side now, right?"

Her brows furrowed, not getting his meaning. "Yeah…?"

"Right! We'll make it official at the _Thing_." He pecked her cheek. "Be careful. I'll see you day after tomorrow." And before she could question him further he called out for Toothless and was out the door.

Astrid watched as the huge door swung close, barely catching the flick of Toothless's tail fins before the two were gone. Her worry grew at the thought of them going by themselves but she had her orders and knew the importance of insuring the assistance of as many tribes as possible for the upcoming war. She only hoped Hiccup and Toothless stayed safe on their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Uniting the Tribes 4

_Note: this fic has nothing to do with any of my previous ones although there will be certain elements take from them._

It had been weeks since Hiccup and Toothless had been able to fly over the open seas for more than a few minutes at a time and it felt wonderful. Even with his helmet and mask firmly in place the rush of air and spray of the sea was refreshing and Hiccup took solstice in the freedom he and his best friend now shared, no matter how brief it may now be with all their new duties. So they took advantage of what little time they had and swooped and dived over the rolling waves and played tag with the Sculdrons for a few minutes before focusing on the task at hand.

"Don't worry, bud," Hiccup breathed into Toothless's ear as he lay on his friend's back. "In a couple weeks, after all this nonsense with Drago is over and the village is fixed we'll spend a week goofing off, I promise. We'll go racing and fly over the clouds and drive Da…" His voice faltered as he remembered that they really couldn't just goof off and drive his Dad next as they used to simply because his Dad was no longer there. He sighed and rested his head against Toothless's as he tried to forget about just how his father died and how he would explain it to Alvin without reliving too much. He was usually pretty good at keeping things to himself but lately he was slipping. Little things annoyed him much easier than normal and rather than keeping his discomfort to himself he was voicing more and not in the nicest way either. He was snapping easier and easier but refused to take a break with the exception of tonight and look how that turned out. Now he was flying across the sea to Outcast Island in hopes that the alliance between the Hooligans and Outcasts was still intact after his father's death.

He shifted on his saddle until he was sitting up, wishing for a moment that he didn't have the protective face mask so he could wipe away his tears. Toothless crooned questioningly so Hiccup patted his head reassuringly. "I'm alright, bud…just thinking about Dad."

A sad sound emitted from deep within Toothless's throat and Hiccup sighed, not liking to hear the guilt his friend still felt over Stoick's death. It wasn't Toothless's fault, it really wasn't. Drago had used him as a tool. His Alpha had taken control and Toothless and forced him to attack Hiccup. Had Stoick not thrown Hiccup out of the way it was the young heir who would have died and while it was not Toothless's fault Hiccup had no doubt that had he died his father would not have hesitated ending Toothless's life once and for all. And Toothless would have let him, of that Hiccup had no doubt. Still if Hiccup had to choose between his father and Toothless he had no clue what he would do. He loved both of them more than life itself.

There were benefits to having a dragon for a partner. With his mind wandering as it was he hadn't realized they were closing in on Outcast Island until Toothless banked starboard and slowed down, his wings flapping furiously as he lowered his sleek inky body to the barren rocky ground. Outcast Island lacked any real vegetation and it was a wonder how an entire civilization survived on it. There were cries of "Dragon Rider!" as Outcasts went running about, some with weapons while others simply looked up in surprise. This was a normal reaction so Hiccup barely thought anything of it as he pulled off his helmet and slid off Toothless's back.

Toothless began bouncing around when a familiar happy voice called out to them, a lopsided grin plastered on his lips as he bounded to the Outcast.

"Hiccup!" Viggo called, happily accepting a sloppy wet kiss from Toothless as he set down a wicker basket full of fish down, having seen the Nightfury and rider nearing the island. Toothless was rather hard to spot in the night sky but Viggo had an uncanny ability to spot Toothless nearly anywhere. He scratched behind the dragon's ear with a chuckle. "And hello to you, too, Mr. Greedy," he told Toothless as the Nightfury dug into the basket. "Don't worry, lad, I've got another basket back in my hut. If it's okay with Hiccup you can have it."

Toothless's head popped out of the basket to look at his rider, his long tail swishing back and forth in delight.

Hiccup laughed, unable to get over how much his best friend had come to adore Viggo. Maybe it was because Viggo spoiled him rotten whenever they visited. In fact, Viggo was one of the few riders the Outcasts had. He was the first to go out and find a dragon to train. He was the only Viking – only person actually – Hiccup knew that had managed to capture and train a Timberjack. Of course that was due to finding a Timberjack egg and training it from the time it hatched. Now it was huge and Viggo always kept his home supplied with fish.

"Sure," Hiccup agreed, smiling as his dragon bounded off to play with his friends. He shook his head in amusement. A few years ago Toothless wouldn't dream of leaving his side, not on Outcast Island. A few years ago, Toothless would have snarled at anyone who neared him, ready to blast the first person who even looked remotely threatening. "Viggo, where's Alvin?" he called before his two friends go too far.

Viggo only looked over his shoulder and grinned causing Hiccup to raise a brow and gesture toward what Alvin lovingly called his throne room which was simply a very large underground cavern that served as a Great Hall, throne room and whatever special event that the Outcasts might have. Since the end of the war Hiccup and his father had been roped into many rather odd and strange events right to the point that there was a guest room for both of them. It always felt rather odd visiting the island even during peace times.

"Hiccup," a deep husky voice growled that always sent a shiver down Hiccup's spine. Alvin, formerly Alvin the Treacherous, strolled across the plaza looking far better than he had in years. The rat's nest of a beard he usually sported appeared more tame and even combed out as did his hair and his usually ragged garments were replaced with newer fabrics. And if Hiccup didn't know better he would have sworn the man bathed.

Nonetheless Hiccup kept his mouth shut about the changes and put a thin smile on instead. "Alvin," he greeted only to eep a moment later when he was swept up into an impossibly tight hug. "Oh…eh…Alvin, hi! Ah…breathe…need to breath…" He gulped in a deep breath when the large man finally let him go. He stumbled back, not used to such a crushing embrace. Blinking in surprise he tried to regain his composure by brushing dust off his pants. "Uhm…thanks, yeah…missed you, too. Oof!" He stumbled forward this time as a large hand slapped him playfully on his back, nearly causing him to fall over.

"Good to see you, lad. What's it been, two…three months?" Alvin asked, delighted as always to see the young Hooligan and hearing his wit. He looked about the sky, his smile wide for a few moments and then his brows furrowed and a look of disappointment and sadness filled his blue eyes. "Where's the old man?" he finally asked.

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer but before he could his personal space was invaded once again, this time by a smaller bundle of energy but just as strong. Hiccup let out another cry. While Alvin would crush him to his chest Dagur nearly broke a rip each time he hugged Hiccup. Dagur and Hiccup were nearly the same height now, Hiccup being only an inch or two taller, but Dagur was still far more muscular and easily swept Hiccup off his feet and never let go until he felt he was done and not a moment before. So unlike Alvin, who would let go the moment he was asked unless crushing an enemy, Dagur could hold on forever.

Regardless, Hiccup tried. "Dagur, hi. Let go. What are you doing here?" When the Berserker chieftain moved from a two armed hug to one armed Hiccup didn't that was the best his luck was going to get and went with it.

"Just visiting," Dagur chirped as if it was nothing unusual. "You?"

"Uh…well, it's a little complicated," Hiccup tried to explain, glancing over his shoulder to see if Alvin was following. What he saw was Alvin once more looking up at the sky with a small frown, searching for someone that will never again step foot on his island. "Alvin?" he called, knowing that look and wishing never to see it on anyone's face again.

The large man looked away from the stars to Hiccup and an understanding of sorts passed through them. He gave a curt nod. "Aye. Let's get you something to eat. I take it Viggo has that dragon of yours?"

Hiccup nodded. "Tooth took off with him the moment we touched down. Viggo's got him spoiled."

Alvin only chuckled. "Ah…you two have become good friends. He adores both you and Toothless. Now let's get some meat on those bones. Doesn't Stoick feed you anymore? You look like a walking skeleton. And…Hiccup, are you alright, boy?"

The young chief had paled visibly and for one brief moment brief moment he felt faint. He was never so happy to have Dagur holding him at that moment. The deranged Berserker felt him slipping and wrapped both arms around Hiccup to steady him. "Whoa…okay…you know that was a joke, right? He doesn't exactly bring the funny but you weight next to nothing and look as white as a ghost. Soon that Nightfury's going to having nothing left of you but bone to chew."

If Hiccup didn't feel sick before he sure did now. "Okay…okay, maybe this was a bad idea. I should've…" But before he could escape Alvin had him by the scruff of his armor and was ushering him into the Great Hall.

"Whatever's going on you can tell us after you've had a proper meal," Alvin said in a tone that left no room for argument. Even Dagur who thrilled in arguing with Alvin fell silent. Alvin all but dumped Hiccup in a chair near the head of a fast banquet table once they were in the hall. "Still exploring?"

"Ah…yes… Alvin, we need to talk," Hiccup tried but it seemed as if the man would not listen.

Instead Alvin shoved a plate full of food in front him before plopping down in his oversize throne. He looked pleasant enough – which for Alvin was a little unnerving – but before Hiccup could speak and tell him the reason for his visit he was on some tirade about the recent developments on his island, the most current being the new trade route being shared between them and the Meathead tribe. The Meatheads and Outcasts didn't normally get along but somehow Trader Johann's charisma had helped seal the deal…that and Stoick who had encouraged the tribes. Hiccup tried to listen intently and wait for an opening to interrupt but it seemed Alvin would not give him the chance.

"Your old man proved me wrong yet again," Alvin drawled as he held up his tankard. "Always doing that he is. Sort of annoying really."

There was finally a lull in the story and Hiccup hesitated, not sure if now was the right time or not. Then, taking a deep breath he blurted out. "He's gone."

"Aye," Alvin said with a nod, surprising Hiccup before going on into another story. "He ever tell you the time we caught a Gronkle at Raven's Point? Now there's an adventure worth singing tales about…"

Hiccup stared at him. Did Alvin understand what he just said? "Alvin, my father…he's…"

But Alvin seemed to be in his own little world and was not about to be interrupted by anyone. Hiccup turned his gaze to Dagur who only stared at him with wide eyes. He had heard. He understood and that made things all the more frightening for Hiccup. He had just announced his father's death to two former enemies and one was acting a little looney while the other was in shock. The funny thing was that this scenario was completely reversed. Alvin had been Stoick's friend. They grew up together, fought together, became enemies and then found their way to be friends again. He should be in shock and upset. Dagur on the other hand was mentally unsound, had become their enemy simply because Berk trained dragons, kidnapped Stoick and threatened to kill him if Hiccup didn't give up Toothless and later renewed his friendship with Hiccup – after Alvin gave him a sound beating for the whole taking over his tribe thing but that was another story – he should have been the one going on with some crazy story.

"Is it true?" Dagur whispered, shuffling closer to Hiccup's seat so they could talk without yelling over Alvin. "Is he dead?"

At this Alvin stopped speaking and looked at his guest with curious eyes but Hiccup could see in their depths that he already knew, that Alvin had been in denial and had been avoiding the confirmation that came with Hiccup's solo visit. He stared at Hiccup, silently pleading he say nothing, that they all pretend that Stoick was still with them just too busy to visit as he often was but they all knew pretending could last only so long. Hiccup knew this better than anyone and so, swallowing back the lump in his throat he gave a nod.

"Yes," he said, surprising himself when his voice didn't quiver. "He died a hero."

For several long seconds Alvin just stared at him, his lips pursed and an angry scowl on his features. Then he slammed his mug on the table. "Savage!" he yelled.

His former second-in-command – he had been stripped of his title after switching sides and joining the Berserkers – came scurrying in like some whipped animal hoping to appease its master and hurried to Alvin's side. "Yes, m'lord?" he asked, not daring to make eye contact with either Hiccup or Dagur.

"Fetch me my finest ale and whiskey," Alvin instructed as he sat back in his throne. "The boys and I are celebrating tonight. Well give Stoick a good old proper Viking send off."

Hiccup sat up straight. "Alvin, no. That's not why I'm here. Berk's in…"

But Alvin waved his hand dismissively. "First we celebrate the passing of a great warrior and friend then we talk business. That's who you're father and I always did it. That's how we'll do it." He held up his tankard and stood. "To Stoick. Thick headed, damn son of a bitch, but the best man I knew. Good with an axe and the ladies, too."

And from there the night that Hiccup had hoped would be about preparing the tribes for war turned into one filled with drinking, food and old war stories, many of which didn't make sense and no one could get a word in edge wise.

"He's been like this ever since that old mumbler last visited a few weeks ago," Dagur explained to Hiccup in a hushed voice only for them.

"Mildew?" Hiccup asked although he wasn't really surprised to learn to old man was still working with the Outcasts.

Dagur nodded, his face grim. The red head hadn't changed much over the years but he did seem far calmer than ever before and more in control of his thoughts. "I wasn't here, I was back home but Savage sent word that he had come and that he and Alvin talked for a long time before he left a few hours later. Since then Alvin's been…well like this. Drinking a lot, telling old war stories…mostly to himself. I thought I could help since I'm…you know…deranged and all, but this is beyond me. I think Mildew told him about your Dad dying and he was just waiting for you to confirm it."

Hiccup took a deep breath. When all this happened he hadn't thought that Mildew or anyone else would have told Alvin what had happened. Trader Johann, yes, he knew the merchant was more than likely to spread word but not the details since he didn't know what happened that horrible day. But Mildew? Mildew only knew the bare minimum but the old man was sneaky and likely to figure out the truth of make it up and spread it like wildfire if he thought it would get him somewhere.

Hiccup's eyes widened a fraction as a deep set fear hit him. "Has he said anything, anything at all about it?" he asked, fearing the worse.

Dagur shook his head. "No, why?"

Fear was eating at Hiccup's heart. "I need to find Toothless."

The tankard hit the table hard, making both boys jump. "No!" Alvin bellowed before burping. "We drink! We drink and celebrate and drink some more and then we deal with the cold blooded lizard once and for all!"

Hiccup turned almost ghost white as Alvin grabbed his chair and dragged it a little closer to his own before throwing one big meaty arm over his shoulders. The stench of alcohol waft off the man and is was only he realized that regardless of how well kept the man seemed to be now he was already drunk and must have been drinking for quite some time before he and Toothless had landed on the island. He glanced toward Dagur but the other chief only shrugged and scooted a little closer and before Hiccup knew it they were in song as together they remembered his father. Hiccup only hoped that Toothless was not about to join Stoick in Valhalla.


	5. Chapter 5

Uniting the Tribes 5

Berk was bustling late that night as the warriors worked diligently to prepare the island for battle while others readied the Great Hall for the coming chieftains and their entourages. Everyone was helping right down to the youngest child and had Hiccup been there he would have been proud. Astrid watched the proceedings with a keen eye as she gathered provisions for her trip. As soon as she was done on Bog-Burglar she planned to meet up with Hiccup on Berserk. He may not want her there but there was no way she was going to let him face Dagur alone. The Berserker chief may not be as deranged as he once was but he was still unpredictable and very unstable in her opinion. Hiccup may think he could handle the man by himself but there was no way of knowing just what Dagur might do now that Stoick was dead.

She hefted the saddle bag higher on her shoulder as she headed for the door. Her mind was a little muddled at the moment. Her worry for her beloved was foremost on her mind. Hiccup was very independent and self-reliant almost to the point of not wanting to be near people or being afraid to ask for help when he really needed it, it was different when it came to the tribe. He rarely took his own wellbeing into account instead focusing on everyone else and it was starting to show even if he didn't know it. Astrid had tried talking to him about it. Hell, even Snotlout tried talking to him but it did no good. Hiccup either didn't understand or didn't care. He had begun losing weight and for someone as slight of build as Hiccup that was no good. He often had bags under his eyes no doubt from lack of sleep – of course the villagers were primarily to blame for that, bothering him every hour of the night over one issue or another and not giving him a moments peace. And if those weren't signs enough the fact that his armor was only half buttoned up most days lately or not strapped into place at all sure were. Astrid feared that being chief might be a little more than Hiccup could handle at the moment.

He needed a good second-in-command and Astrid feared she may not be the best choice. It wasn't that she wasn't capable, she was. All the riders listened to her without question – except Snotlout, of course – and so did much of the village, it was just she feared making the wrong decision for the tribe at the wrong possible moment, that her love for Hiccup might interfere with duties to the tribe and vice-versa. They loved each other more than anything but could that love be used against them?

"You look troubled," Valka said as she approached Astrid, her steps light footed and mannerisms so much like a stalking dragon that Astrid didn't hear her until she was almost right next to her. "Did Hiccup do something to upset you before he left?"

Astrid let out a surprised breath and covered it with a small giggle. "No…well you know Hiccup, he always has to take on the big tasks himself."

"Oh?" the older woman asked, not really knowing. She and Hiccup had only known each other just under a month and were just beginning to learn about each other. They tried their best to act like a family but the fact of the matter was they were two strangers trying to build a relationship that was lost to them. Nonetheless Valka smiled at Astrid. "Let me guess, he went off to face the Hysterics and Murderous tribes?"

Astrid shook her head with a small sad smile. "Worse. Outcasts and Berserkers," she said before sighing tiredly. "You've got to admire his determination but he really should have backup. I don't care if we do have an alliance with them Alv… Valka?" She looked around in surprise. Valka was gone, vanishing as quickly and quietly as she had come. Frowning, Astrid shook her head and headed off to the stables. The faster her team was done with the Bog-Burglars the faster she could get to Hiccup and talk some sense into him.

. . .

Celebrations on Outcast Island were something few would forget. There was music and Vikings singing out of tone, including Alvin who really shouldn't sing but seemed more than happy to entertain his guests and show off his lack of skill. He was worse than Gobber. Hiccup tried to keep a straight face and not break out laughing. Of course Dagur wasn't so gracious, especially when the drunk chieftain dragged Hiccup out of his seat to dance for a few minutes before letting him go. Hiccup stumbled once he was back on his feet, his fatigue getting the best of him. He reached for the table to catch his balance only to have an all too familiar large black head duck under him and help straighten him all in one swift practiced move.

"Toothless!" Hiccup breathed, happy to have his best friend back at his side. He regretted his outburst a moment later when Alvin stopped his prancing about to glare at the ebony dragon. Hiccup quickly put himself between the large Viking chief and his Nightfury. "Uh…Alvin, like I was trying to tell you before it wasn't Toothless's fault. I don't know what Mildew told you but it wasn't his fault, really. Toothless loved my Dad just as much as I did. There was this Alpha…this huge dragon that's like a king over the others and it…possessed Toothless's mind and made him do it. It wasn't his fault."

Dagur had moved a little closer to them, standing behind Toothless as if cornering them should either Hiccup or Toothless try to escape. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at Dagur, surprised to see the Berserker there yet oddly not at the same time. He should have expected this the moment he saw Dagur and Alvin together. They had teamed up against him to finally take Toothless away from him.

"Did I miss something?" Viggo asked from the side but like the other Outcasts stayed out of the way.

"Alvin…" Hiccup tried again, keeping one hand on Toothless's muzzle to keep him from charging up a plasma blast. But if Alvin or Dagur dare attack he wasn't going to stop Toothless from defending himself, he'd stand next to his best friend no matter what. "Please."

Alvin stalked toward them but he held no weapon in hand. His face was hard, full of threat and anger and rage and when he loomed over Hiccup the younger chief moved his hand away from Toothless's muzzle, ready for the worse. Hiccup couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut when Alvin reached for them but rather than that heavy hand laying a blow on him it reached past and landed firmly on Toothless's head. Hiccup took a deep breath and glanced back at the Nightfury who only raised his head as if to rub it into the large man's hand.

The Outcast chief studied Toothless for a long time, his mind a whirl of all the intel he had received over the past few weeks from Mildew. He tried to imagine this creature turning on Hiccup and killing Stoick but he simply couldn't. Yes he had seen Toothless fight, had seen him blast his men and tear into his stronghold but it had always been to protect Hiccup. "Stoick used to tell me he had two sons. Whenever he talked of the two of you he would say 'my boys'. He thought of Toothless as his child as if the two of you were brothers." His hand went over Toothless's head, inciting a mew from the dragon who once considered him an enemy. "I can no more kill him then I can kill you," he explained, his gaze meeting Hiccup's.

A great weight fell from Hiccup's shoulders and he nearly jumped when Dagur slapped him on the back. "Scared you, huh?" the Berserker teased before giving him a one armed hug. "You should have seen your face. I thought you were going to wet your skivvies." He gave a hooting laughing, sounding as deranged as ever.

Hiccup only rolled his eyes. "Sure, Dagur." He suddenly yawned, unable to keep it in anymore. Fatigue was taking its hold on him and after the scare with Alvin and Toothless only made it worse. He needed to head home and catch a few hours of sleep before the chieftains arrived on Berk for the _Thing_ which brought him back to the reason for him being there. "Uh…guys, we need to talk. The reason we came was…"

"You're exhausted," Alvin observed, his blue gaze boring into Hiccup's with new intent. His large hand cupped Hiccup's cheek, a habit he had developed sometime after rekindling his friendship with the young man's father. He had taken on an uncle like role to Hiccup, one that Hiccup still found rather unnerving but he didn't pull away as he normally would. He let Alvin touch him and didn't object when he was pulled into a much gentler embrace, as if Alvin was afraid to hurt him now, as if Hiccup might disappear too and he would have lost both Stoick and Hiccup. His hand cupped the back of the young man's head and held him close if only for a moment before letting Hiccup go and stepping back as if nothing had happened. "You should go to bed and get some rest. We'll talk in the morning."

"But," Hiccup started only to be shoved toward the door with Toothless right beside him.

"Bed. We'll talk in the morning when I'm sober…or at least partially there," Alvin instructed before ordering his men to continue playing and he plopped back down at his seat. Now that he was alone he didn't bother with the tankard, he drank the whisky straight from the bottle, intent on drowning his woes with alcohol and celebrating the life of a dear friend.

Dagur went with Hiccup. At first he was rather quiet, his gaze bouncing from his friend to Toothless and back, trying to judge their moods but failing miserably. "So tell me about this Alpha," he finally demanded, wanting to know everything about what happened to Stoick and how Toothless could have killed him.

"It's this huge ice dragon," Hiccup began after yawning again. Now that he was heading to bed he really didn't want to talk about it. "Bigger than the Red Death. It's kind of like their king or something and it can control minds…well dragon minds, make them do what they want."

"Okay, but why have Toothless kill your father? I mean what can it gain from killing a human?"

Hiccup hesitated. "It wasn't really the Alpha's fault. It was being control by this man named Drago Bludvist and he wasn't after my Dad." He placed a hand on Toothless's flank as the dragon moved ahead of him, as if guarding him from any possible attack. Hiccup lowered his voice so only Dagur could hear him. "He wanted me. He wanted Toothless to kill me. Dad only died because…because he saw what was happening and saved me otherwise it be him standing here instead of me. It should be him here instead of me."

The older youth stared at him for a few minutes, his mouth agape and complete confusion written all over his face. He grabbed Hiccup's arm a little too tightly and yanked the tall Hooligan around until they were facing one another. "Hiccup…brother, look at me. I know I haven't been the best of friends. Hell, I've been a real bastard to you and Tooth and your father…sweet Thor, he could drive he nuts with all his rules and 'Dagur, don't to this' and 'Dagur, don't do that' but he was a good man and he would not give his life without reason. He loved you and believed in you and Odin's beard! Alvin's right. When he talked about you and Toothless it was as if the two of you were brothers and he was talking about both his children. He loved you and he loved Toothless. I wish my father cared about me even half as much as yours did you. The last time I spoke with Stoick…well Alvin spoke I was pretty much trying to learn to keep my mouth shut." He chuckled when he saw a smirk suddenly adorn Hiccup's face. Dagur was never very good at keeping his mouth shut or thoughts to himself but he was trying. "Anyway, all he could talk about was you and how great a chief you were going to be and how proud he was of you, both of you. You guys did something no one ever thought possible. You bridged the gap between humans and dragons." He waited for Hiccup to take that all in before placing his hands on both his shoulders. "You're going to be a great chief, Hic. Stop worrying so much."

Hiccup studied Dagur's eyes, half expecting to find the Berserker lying to him but Dagur rarely lied. He always told the truth no matter how blunt or inappropriate. It was part of his disorder, Alvin once told him after taking the young chief under his wing and hoping to get a handle on Dagur's deranged tendencies. Dagur didn't know how to lie or keep secrets, he told it as it was plain and simple. But don't you dare lie to him because no matter what good intentions were behind it he took it personally and would lash out in the most vicious ways, another symptom of his disorder.

Shrugging, Hiccup pulled away and hugged himself. "I don't know. It's hard, harder than I first imagined and believe me I pictured the worse, or so I thought but this Drago…he's unlike anyone we fought before. I mean, Alvin was revenge, and you were because we lied, but Drago…he wants to rule everything." He worried his lower lip for a moment as he paused. "Did your father ever mention this Drago? I mean the Berserkers were always the defenders of the Archipelago and I know his armada fought back the Romans but…"

Dagur's face had darkened and Hiccup instantly regretted mentioning the other chief's father. But it quickly passed and he looked the other way. "No. Had I known of him _my_ armada would be hunting him down right now."

"I'm sorry," Hiccup said quickly but Dagur only shrugged it off.

"Come on, it's going to be a long day tomorrow. I suggest we both get some sleep," Dagur said, strolling off to the guest chambers deep into the mountain where much of the Outcast village lived. There were few outer buildings now, making the island look utterly bare. It was a rather clever deception that protected the tribe against invaders. Drago would have a hard time destroying the Outcasts.

They entered the large stone chamber that was sparsely decorated with shields and tapestries. There were two beds, one larger than the other. It was originally designed as a guest room for Stoick a few months after Alvin and Stoick renewed their friendship. The big bed was Stoick's and the smaller was added for Hiccup when his father decided it was time for him to take a more active role in tribal politics. At first the room only served the two Hooligans but once Dagur was finished serving his sentence in the brig – trying to take control of another tribe was usually punishable by death but Alvin was kind enough to spare his life thanks to Hiccup and Stoick pleading on Dagur's behalf – he was offered the use of the room for his visits until another was built, which had yet to happen.

Dagur immediately headed for the larger of the two beds, intent on going to sleep before stopping as if rethinking it. Instead he turned to Hiccup who was already making himself comfortable in his usual bed. "Do you want this one?" he asked, sounding rather timid and unsure if offering Hiccup what was normally his father's bed and if it was right for him to sleep in it. If Stoick were there Alvin would have kicked Dagur into another room or bunking him with Viggo for the night.

Hiccup barely glanced at the bed as he stripped off his armor and boot. "You have it," he answered before lying down and pulling the heavy fur over his shoulders. He paused before rolling over, not wanting to really look at the oversize bed let alone ever sleep in it. "Dag?"

"Yeah?" Dagur stripped off his armor as well and dropped it on the ground with a resounding clang. Years ago he sleep in his armor as uncomfortable as it may be, always ready for someone to attack him or betray him in his sleep but with Hiccup he felt safe. As far as he was concerned Hiccup was and always would be his little brother.

"Thank you."

Surprised, Dagur looked at Hiccup but the younger chief had already rolled over and was facing the opposite wall with Toothless curled protectively around the bed. Still, Dagur couldn't help but ask why Hiccup was thanking him.

"For being here and being a friend." Hiccup never thought he be saying that, least of all to Dagur who had once bullied and picked on him. Now they were friends and equals and would stand by each other's side should they be needed and for that Hiccup was grateful. His droopy eyes finally closed as sleep tugged at him, lulled by the steady sound of Toothless rumbling purr.

. . .

By the time Alvin was done celebrating he was feeling rather low and very uncertain about his future and the future of his tribe. He had no heir like Stoick, no blood kin that lived on the island. The closest he had to an heir was Viggo. The young man had stood by his side for any years and even when Dagur had taken control of the Outcasts Viggo had smuggled a handful of warriors deep underground where no one knew of old secret tunnels to form a rebellion and try to find Alvin. He had lead the men like a true chief and proven his worth when Alvin's own second-in-command had surrendered and all but given Dagur the key to their tribe. It wasn't the first time Alvin thought of naming Viggo his heir.

Viggo burst into laughter next to him as they left the Great Hall. "Looks like Astrid tracked down Hiccup," he chortled with a smug grin as he gazed up at an approaching dragon.

Alvin followed the young man's gaze. "It's not hard when he always tells her where he's going. You'd think they were married already."

That only made Viggo laugh harder but it quickly died when he noticed that the dragon approaching was not the one normally associated to Astrid. "Did she get a new dragon?"

"Hiccup didn't say anything." Alvin studied the approaching dragon, noting it was much larger that the Deadly Nadder and with two visible sets of wings. As it came closer he could make out the rider who appeared to be standing on the dragon's back with perfect ease and wore a battle mask obviously meant to frighten their opponent. Alvin had to blink several times and try to focus real hard to make sense of what he was seeing, his stupor mind not quite understanding.

"DRAGON RIDER!" Viggo yelled at the top of his lungs, setting off the alarms. This took those warriors on patrol by surprise since they were rather used to people riding dragons to and from their island so they didn't react right away and by the time they went to draw their weapons the dragon and its rider had already landed.

The rider slid off the dragon's wing with such grace that Alvin was nearly entranced and was now certain this was some odd dream induced by the mass amount of alcohol he had consumed. The rider was tall, lean and emitted a determination and confidence he had only ever seen in Hiccup. She - definitely a she judging by the sway of her hips - headed straight for him. Her long fingers flexed around the base of a curved staff. A Valkyrie, Alvin mused as she neared. Perhaps she was here to take him to Valhalla.

"Where is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," the Valkyrie demanded in a voice that seemed to be a ghost of the past.

Viggo instantly stepped between them, his sword drawn and ready to defend his intoxicated leader. "Look lady, the kid's under our protection as agreed with Stoick the Vast. If you want him you'll have to get past me."

The woman's head tilted slightly to one side as if regarding the young man. "Your protection," she scoffed. "Stoick would never leave his only child under the protection of this dog."

Maybe it was his drunk mind or maybe Alvin missed Stoick more than he thought but he placed his big hands on Viggo's shoulders and moved him aside to face this strange creature himself. He stared at the mask for a long tie and the woman behind it stared back. The large black mesh that served as a visor of sorts hid her eyes but Alvin was almost certain he could make out a speck of green. "Valka?" he breathed before stumbling back in surprise, positive that this woman was indeed a Valkyrie come to take him. He shook his head, trying to clear it and peered at her again. "Val…is it you? Did you take Stoick from Hiccup?"

The woman's breath hitched and she stepped back as if slapped. It took several moments for her to compose herself and that simple reaction brought Alvin out of his stupor to realize that this was very much real and the woman before him very much alive. She removed her helmet revealing long auburn hair streaked with shades of gray and a very familiar angular face that while aged after over twenty-three years was still as lovely as the last time he had seen her. But it was those eyes that Alvin could never forget because those eyes were mirrored in Hiccup's.

"No," she said sadly as she brushed several stray strands of hair behind her ear. "I would never take Stoick from Hiccup. I…" She blinked away tears and took on the regal posture she had only moments before, once more looking feral and dangerous even without the strange helmet. "Where is my son, Alvin and don't try that garbage of Stoick having you protect Hiccup. He would never…"

Viggo looked outraged by the way this woman spoke to Alvin and was about to intervene again when Alvin placed a hand on his shoulder in a silent warning to be silent. "This way," the chief said instead.

Valka hesitated a moment then made some gesture toward her dragon before following Alvin into the mountain, her staff held tightly in one hand. They followed a series of long winding tunnels before coming to a large door. He gave it a light rap then cracked it open to see if either boy was awake. A single candle was lit and surprisingly Dagur was up reading a book, The Book of Dragons no less that he must have nipped from Alvin's private stash – notably, this particular book was actually stolen from Hiccup but he and his friends had made a new edition and no longer cared about the one Alvin had.

The Berserker chief looked up in surprise at the intrusion and instinctively reached for his favorite axe but Alvin didn't pay him any mind only raised a finger to his lips when he noticed Hiccup shift in his sleep, something Dagur seemed too preoccupied to notice. Moving toward the sleeping youth and dragon he became concern when he heard the youth murmuring in his sleep.

"Hiccup?" Valka asked in concern, hurry to her son only to be met with a happy Toothless who all but bounced into her arms. She gave a tiny angelic giggle that made Alvin's heart race as it did when he was a young man. "Hello, Toothless," she greeted, making some silly faces at the dragon as he tried to tell her all about his and Hiccup's adventures that day.

Alvin gave them a cursory glance and turned his focus to the young man in the bed. Hiccup was indeed having a nightmare. He twisted and turned, his legs shifting about and tangling in the covers. "Dad…" he murmured, his sleep clogged mind muffling his words but there was no doubting the shimmer of tears that tracked down his freckled cheeks. "Dad…"

"Oh Hiccup," Valka whispered, reaching past Toothless to touch her son's leg only to gasp when she realized it was his bad one and she was touching his stump, something she was still having trouble accepting.

Alvin frowned. He didn't like seeing the boy in pain but he never could stand seeing Valka upset. Going only on instinct he reached out and touched Hiccup's head, cupping it gently in his big hand. "Hiccup, go to sleep, son," he said in the gentlest voice he could muster and it worked. Hiccup still then snuggled deeper under the furs the distraught look on his face melting into a small smile.

"Miss you, Dad," he murmured still sound asleep.

Alvin hesitated before replying. "I miss you, too, son," he replied, feeling rather uncomfortable playing such a roll but it had the desired effect and Hiccup went back to a peaceful sleep. Alvin waited a moment longer, brushing back shaggy bangs and stroking his head in a slow rhythmic fashion in hopes of bringing the boy peace.

Valka watched with wide eyed surprise. "How…?" she began unbelieving what she was witnessing.

"Uh? Oh, Stoick once mentioned Hiccup often had a hard time sleeping, especially after the whole Red Death incident when he lost his leg. Post Dramatic Stress Syndrome or some nonsense. Whatever the case Hiccup would start crying or thrashing about in his sleep and Stoick would end up holding him in his arms or stroking his hair until the boy felt safe again and went back to a sound sleep. I figured this might be a similar situation. Besides it worked before."

"You've done this before?"

Alvin looked up from Hiccup to the boy's mother. "Hiccup is very dear to me. So was your husband. We buried the hatchet so to speak thanks to Hiccup…and oddly enough Dagur, in his own strange way."

The Berserker was watching them with narrowed suspicious eyes, not liking being spoken about rather than spoken to. "And just who is this and what does she think she's doing with Hiccup and Toothless?" he demanded, fighting back the urge to draw his axe.

Alvin only smirked, amused by the young man's antics. "Dagur the Deranged meet Valka Haddock, Hiccup's mother who, by the way, has a lot of explaining to do."

"Not to you," the woman said breezily. She checked on her son just to be certain he was alright, frowning as usual at the prosthetic leaning against the end of the bed, petted Toothless once more and then strolled toward Dagur with curiosity. "Dagur the Deranged is it? Well I remember when you were Dagur the Small."

The young man blinked up at her, surprised by her height but his frown faded as a long ago memory of her came to him, of Hiccup being no more than a babe maybe a year or so old and her kneeling down holding him while introducing him to Dagur and asking Dagur to promise to always watch out for Hiccup. The woman in his memory almost matched this one perfectly, younger of course with far last gray but with just as much power and charisma. "I remember you," he breathed. "Where have you been? Hiccup…he needed you. We all needed you." He inhaled in shock at his words but oddly they felt true. And to his surprise Valka leaned in to kiss his brow.

"It's a very long story, Dagur, one I hope to share with you later," she promised, studying him as only a mother would. She glanced back at Alvin. "No I'm guessing Hiccup told you about the _Thing_?"

"What thing?" Dagur asked in confusion.

Alvin rolled his eyes at the young man's ignorance but then again there had not been an inner tribe meeting since Dagur became chief so he may not be familiar with the term. "No, we've been celebrating Stoick's life. What about the _Thing_?"

"There's a great danger in the Archipelago, Alvin," Valka explained before glancing back at Dagur. "We need all the chiefs to gather on Berk to devise a way to stop it before all the tribes are targeted as we are and all our dragons taken or destroyed."

The two chiefs looked at one another and Hiccup's visit suddenly made sense. He hadn't come to announce Stoick's death, he came for their help and if it was one thing both their tribes had promised Stoick long ago when the peace treaty was signed it was to protect Hiccup and come to Berk's aid should it be required and now that long ago pledge was being put to the test. The thing was now that Stoick was dead any such agreement was null and void and they didn't have to do anything. They could sit back and watch Berk burn and not fill an ounce of guilt. Until a new peace treaty was put together they had no responsibility to Berk, Hiccup or anyone else. They were now free to do as they wished including take Hiccup, Toothless and Valka as their prisoners.


	6. Chapter 6

Uniting the Tribes 6

The riders had set out early to reach the other tribes and a task that once would have taken days, weeks or even months to accomplished was nearly done by mid-afternoon. Snotlout had made it his mission to hit every tribe on his list as quickly as he could, leaving the twins to deal with the Hysterics when he could no longer deal with the chaos that was Norbert the Nutjob whom the twins had taken a shining to. Hell, they practically worshipped the man for his crazy yet brilliant nature but it was too much for Snotlout so he went on to the next tribe but not before telling Ruffnut to be careful – and was punched for his efforts, he so didn't get women – and then told Tuffnut to watch over her – as if he needed to the twins were pretty much ties at the hip no matter how much they argued. He still liked Ruffnut, she was his princess, but he was pretty sure his feelings were only one sided as Astrid kept informing him.

He made his visits short and to the point, asking those tribes that would stand beside the Hooligans to go to Berk for the Inner-Tribe meeting, not exactly liking the old term _Thing_. Not all the tribes rode dragons yet so they had taken to their ships and begun heading to Berk. Snotlout wasn't sure how much good ships would be against an ice dragon the size of the Alpha but he guess it was better than nothing.

As he begun heading back to Berk, intent on getting the younger riders ready for battle when he came across Astrid heading toward Berserk. The young woman had that look on her face, the one that usual said she thought Hiccup was in some sort of trouble and needed her to pull his ass out of the fire yet again. A good share of the time her instincts were right but on occasion she over reacted and Snotlout had become the one charged with talking her down until they knew for sure what was happening. So he and Hookfang took position next to her.

"So I take it Hiccup hasn't returned to Berk?" he asked breezily, as if this was nothing new.

She frowned and said nothing for several long minutes and Snotlout was almost certain she was over reacting. It wasn't as if this was anything new. The reason Hiccup took the Outcasts and Berserkers was because of their unstable alliance and that neither chief would talk with anyone but Hiccup about a gathering of the tribes except maybe Stoick were he still alive. Hiccup was sort of a golden boy to them and both men were more than eager to distract him by asking for advice with their dragons as oppose to a few years ago when Alvin would simply try to kidnap Hiccup and demand he train his dragons with the use of all sorts of nasty threats. Thankfully he never followed through with any of them and had tried making it up to Hiccup by helping rescue Stoick after the boy's father after Stoick was kidnapped by the Berserkers and doted on him ever since. It was a little sickening in Snotlout's opinion.

"No, and he hasn't sent Gobber any airmail. I'm guessing he got caught up in some mischief with Dagur," Astrid answered with a low growl, still not liking the Berserker chief after all the grief he had put Hiccup through. With Stoick now gone and how he had died she was worried how Dagur might twist it and hurt Hiccup worse than he already was. She looked to Snotlout. "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading back to Berk and help your dad?"

He shrugged and leaned back in his high back saddle. "Nah, Dad and Gobber have it handled. And Ruff is gushing over yet another lunatic so…"

A smirk tugged at Astrid's lips. "Jealous?"

"No…yes. Shut up, Astrid." He gave a pout and looked straight ahead, not wanting to see her giggle at his failed attempt at a relationship with Ruffnut. He sighed. "You think he's in trouble," he finally said, glancing at Astrid once more.

The woman frowned once more. "Hiccup's always in trouble."

. . .

Wrapping his arms tighter around his pillow Hiccup pulled it closer and snuggled deeper into the warmth of the furs, really oddly relaxed for the first time in weeks. He didn't want to move at all. He was so warm and comfortable that it seemed a crime to move at all but nature was calling and he had to relieve himself so very reluctantly he reached his arm out from under the covers and felt around for his prosthetic. His fingers found the fur rug next to the bed and absently fang through it for a moment before he realized that Toothless was no longer lying next to him. That wasn't overly unusual, Toothless had his own bed at home and normally found a nice comfy spot to heat up and sleep on. Mumbling under his breath Hiccup would have happily gone back to sleep but one could only fight nature for so long before they could fight no more so groggily he pushed himself to his elbows and slowly pushed himself up until he was sitting out and groped around for his fake leg until he found it at the end of his bed and strapped it on.

"Toothless?" he called out, still half asleep but the Nightfury wasn't anywhere in sight in the dimly lit room and neither was Dagur. That was overly surprising. Dagur and Toothless didn't really get along but they were both early risers, Dagur due to duties and Toothless simply because he couldn't be cooped up for long. But usually Toothless woke Hiccup up before going out.

Stretching, Hiccup tried to fight back the fatigue that kept calling him back to bed as if he still needed sleep. He probably did, after all he'd barely slept the last few weeks since his Dad died. In fact he could probably use a good week's worth of sleep but he had duties to attend to. Oh well, when everything was over he'd sleep, right now he had a group of chiefs to get together and organize a battle plan.

Surprise caught him when he stepped outside to find the sun high in the sky and the Outcasts full at work. The screech of dragons of all sizes flying about, some with riders some without, met his tired gaze. A small smile lit Hiccup's face. The island sure had changed since the first time he visited. Then the Outcasts had mistreated dragons and dragons fought back viciously. It was a scary place back then but now…now it was full of life and wonder, more than he could have ever imagined.

He hurried to the nearest outhouse to relieve himself before searching for Alvin and Dagur, marveling at each new rider and dragon he saw. It was such a wonderful change. Oddly enough he didn't see Toothless anywhere and a sudden ping of worry hit him. Alvin wouldn't…

Anxiety developed by mounting stress consumed him and what once were leisurely steps now became hurried as he headed toward the Great Hall in search of the Outcast chief. It was late afternoon which meant he had slept at least fourteen hours which he hadn't done since his last growth spurt two years ago. As the minutes ticked by so did his fear and before he could think better of it he was yelling out for his dragon. "Toothless!"

He was so distracted that he lost focus of what was around him and ran smack into the very Outcast he had been looking for but unfortunately Toothless was nowhere to be seen. The young chief gave a surprised "_moaf!"_ and would have fallen on his rear if a pair of very large hands didn't grab his slim shoulders and steadied him.

"Easy, boy, no need to be running about like a chicken with its head chopped off," Alvin's easy rumble met Hiccup's ears making the younger chief look up in happy surprise.

"Hey. Where's Too…" All concern for Toothless was suddenly forgotten as he stared at Alvin in shock. Okay, it was odd seeing him yesterday all cleaned up but today was even stranger and at first Hiccup was sure he was looking at the Outcast chief. "Did you do something with you…ah…er…hair?"

Alvin raised his brow and gave Hiccup a hard look then his familiar toothy grin stretched across his mouth only to turn into a smirk as he shrugged. "Hiccup," he purred as if amused by what the boy said. "Every man needs to a little time to take care of themselves."

"Okay…" He understood the need for cleanliness, he made sure to bathe every other day and took care of his hygiene. Okay, he did the best he could but when you get a lot of dragon kisses or was up to your elbows constructing new saddles or as of late building huts. Maybe he wasn't taking as good care of himself as he should – Astride was constantly telling him to take a break and worry about himself for a bit – but that didn't change the fact that the Alvin standing before him wasn't the Alvin he was used to. Not quite sure what was going he fell in step with the older chief. "Have you seen Toothless?" he finally asked, still eying Alvin suspiciously.

The large man hummed to himself. "I think he went fishing with the others."

"Without me?" That was unusual. Toothless had trouble fishing by himself due to his prosthetic tailfin. Maybe he went swimming, not exactly the dragon's favorite method of catching dinner but effective when in a pinch. Maybe he had slept way too long. "So…" He wasn't sure what to say, Alvin's new look still throwing him for a loop, especially when the man ran a hand over his now braided hair and then checked his straightened beard that was almost completely straight with barely a curl. It must have taken a lot of fish oil to get it that tamed. But why would Alvin of all people go to such lengths to make himself look good. Even his clothes were different, newer, and not one stain or rip. It was as if…

"There's a woman here!" he gasped in sudden realization. His face broke into a huge grin and he practically skipped in front of Alvin, walking backwards as he studied the man. Alvin was frowning now and avoiding eye contact. "So…who is she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alvin countered with a low warning growl but Hiccup would not be deterred.

The youth took in every inch of Alvin. "Let's see…you're sober, you've got new clothes and your armor in polished. You've not only bathed but scrubbed and oiled your hair so whoever she is must be very important to you. A former lover?"

Alvin snorted.

Hiccup tapped his chin, his curiosity peaked. "Well it's not Bertha. Last time I saw you two together she nearly ripped out your eyes over all the times Camicazi, Fishlegs and I got caught up in one of you schemes."

For one brief moment the old Alvin reared his ugly head and Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. It had been a long time since he actually laughed and it felt good to do so once again.

"It is _not_ Bertha," Alvin growled revolted by the mere idea of the female chieftain who had been a thorn in his side even before he was cast out of Berk well over twenty years ago. "No, this is a very self-sufficient lady who deserves everyone's respect."

"Do I know her?"

No answer this time and Hiccup only smirked. He was rather excited and a little repulsed by the idea of Alvin actually settling down and having a family of his own. After all the man was fifty now and had no children or family of his own which meant he had no heir. Of course he had tried to convince Hiccup to renounce Berk and be heir to the Outcasts shortly after peace was brought to their tribes Hiccup had declined the offer – no, offense to the Outcasts but he was a Hooligan and no matter how trying his people were he could never leave them. It was about time Alvin found someone to love and start a family with.

They rounded the plaza toward the new dragon pens where the sound of hungry dragons feeding could be heard clearly and Hiccup chuckled as Alvin's steps faltered until he suddenly came to a standstill. There was a look of awkward nervousness on the man's face and he began fiddling with his helmet and smoothing out his braid almost absently which made Hiccup chuckle and shake his head in amusement. "Oh yeah, you've got it bad," he taunted as he turned to see just who this woman was."

His jaw fell open in complete and utter shock. "No! No, no, no, no, no. Nope. No way." He looked away from the tall auburn and grey hair woman feeding a large group of dragons and cooing to them, including a very happy Toothless who was rubbing up against her in attempts to get more of the delicious cod. He glared up at Alvin with wide astounded eyes, unable to believe that this man had a thing for his mother. His mom! Nope, not happening. "Forget about it. She's off limits. I forbid it!"

But Alvin wasn't listening. He took Hiccup by the shoulder and gently pushed him aside. "Hush," is all he said before lumbering over to Valka with a goofy smile that oddly enough reminded Hiccup of Snotlout.

Shaking his head of the horrid imagery, Hiccup darted past Alvin to his mother and Toothless in hopes of distracting Valka from the now stranger than usual Alvin. "Hi! Hi…there you, bud. You scared me this morning…afternoon, where'd you go?" He laughed nervously as Toothless bobbed his head up and down, his mouth opening and closing as if telling Hiccup everything he had missed that day. Hiccup only laughed and rubbed his face against his best friend's leathery head. Then he snapped to attention when he felt his mother's slight hand touch his arm before running up to his shoulder, then neck and up to his cheek as if checking to see if he was alright, her green eyes searching and curious as they always were. There were times Hiccup swore she was more dragon than human. Alvin would never be able to tame her and for that Hiccup was glade. He pressed his cheek into her hand and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warm of a mother he once thought dead. "Hi Mom," he whispered when he opened his eyes.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Valka asked, her voice full of worry and maybe a tinge of fear.

He smiled, touched by her constant worry over him as if he were still but a small babe. "Yeah. What are you doing here? You should have waked me. Is everything okay on Berk? Drago didn't attack, did he?"

She shook her head, her three long braids swishing with the movement. "No, no. Everything is alright on Berk. Astrid was a little worried about you and when she mentioned where you were headed I had to come and make sure you were safe. I'm sure your father warned you about the…Outcasts?"

Hiccup laughed. "Oh trust me, I know all about the Outcasts." He gave Alvin a grin but the man seemed to be fidgeting again and not really paying any attention to their conversation. "But things have changed. The Outcasts are now our allies and Alvin and Dad…well they sort of made up. It was weird."

It was Valka's turn to laugh and it was the merry sound of bells in the morning that made Alvin look up in wonder and Hiccup to smile fondly, wondering what it would have been like to have grown up with such a wondrous sound. "I bet it was," she agreed, her gaze again searching Hiccup's. "It was your doing, wasn't it?"

He wasn't sure how to respond to that but Alvin did. "It's why we dubbed him _Peacekeeper_," he said, shuffling up to her almost wearily.

The Dragon Master frowned slightly but it wasn't at what he said but rather his proximity, as if she wasn't overly comfortable around him but she had the same reaction with a lot of people who got a little too close to her personal space. "Yes…well my son has many great talents. He's a lot like his father."

"He takes after his mother," Alvin countered. "Same raw beauty and inner strength."

Hiccup almost gagged. Where was Viggo when he needed him? Someone, anyone to distract Alvin and keep him away from his mother. "Ah…yeah, so where's Dagur?"

Valka was eying Alvin as if he were some strange looking insect while Alvin attempted to look friendly and nice, which was not the easiest thing for one of the scariest men in the Archipelago. Hiccup tapped his good foot impatiently and tried telling Alvin with his eyes and posture to back off but the man could take a hint if it bit him in the ass. And Hiccup was about to give up and have Toothless shoot a plasma blast at him in warning. Sure it might break the peace treaty and lose him a powerful ally but this was his mother they were talking about, his mother whom he just found less than a month ago and had just lost her husband all in the same day so Hiccup had good reason for being overly protective and it wasn't as if Valka would be interested in someone like Alvin anyway. Alvin was nothing like Stoick and…ew…what if they did get together and have a child and…why was he even thinking about this. Nope, never going to happen get it out of your head! Sweet Thor, stop thinking about it!

"He's on his way to Berserk to gather his armada for the _Thing_," Alvin informed him.

Hiccup was a little perplexed. "By ship? He'll never make it back in time."

Alvin only chuckled. "No, he has a dragon. My bloody Skrill that he stole. Blasted boy found it and thawed it out so now it is his. You should have hid it better."

"News flash, I wasn't trying to hide it so much as not get killed while putting it on ice." He rotated his shoulders. "Alright. The other tribes should be starting to make their way to Berk. With luck we can get everyone organized before Drago decides to attack again."

"Drago?" Alvin asked, a strange look passing over his face.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, Drago Bludvist. He's the lunatic trying to take over the world with a dragon army. He was spotted on Dragon Island which doesn't give us much time and…"

"Drago Bludvist is the one who murdered your father?" There was a threatening tone in Alvin voice now and Hiccup found himself taking a step back.

"You know him?" the Hooligan chief asked surprised that Alvin was just now realizing who they were going up against but then again the man had been pretty drunk the night before and Hiccup hadn't really been given an opportunity to explain what was going on.

There was such a look of hatred, anger and animalistic rage that for the first time Hiccup felt real fear toward this man.

"Stay here," Alvin ordered both mother and son before turning on his heel and bellowing for Savage.

Hiccup looked to his mother but Valka's expression was blank and she didn't speak a word but rather went back to feeding the dragons and giving them her undivided attention. He didn't understand. He got that whatever had happened that got Alvin cast out of Berk must have happened while she was still there, before Cloudjumper had taken her but for her to show no emotion when the man was obviously about to do something stupid and reckless against a mutual enemy as Hiccup was sure Alvin was about to do was not right either regardless of what Valka thought of Alvin.

"He's going to get killed," he told her when he saw the Scream Death tear out of the ground a few minutes later, causing the entire island to shake. Drago had to the upper hand over Alvin. He had the Alpha – or former Alpha depending how you look at things – and Alvin was still not an accomplished rider. He was no match for Drago unless it came to a hand to hand fight. When Valka still refused to say anything on the matter Hiccup shook his head and reached for Toothless, thankful that his friend still had his saddle on. "Come on, bud. We've got to stop him."

Valka jerked when she heard that. "No! Let Alvin go. He can serve as a distraction while the other tribes prepare."

It was as if she had slapped him in the face. Hiccup could only gape at her unable to believe she had said such a horrid thing. And to think Alvin had gone out of his way to look nice for her. It sort of made sense now, the little changes he had noticed last night and how they had been enhanced today. Mildew had told Alvin that Valka was back and once upon a time Alvin must have had feelings for her and had begun improving his appearance in hopes of wooing her. Too bad his efforts were for nothing. Valka wasn't interested in him in any romantic or even friendship way. And ewe, why did his mind have to delve there again? With luck Hiccup would be able to stop Alvin before he engaged Drago and his dragon army in battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Uniting the Tribes 7

Berserker Island came into view and Astrid was rather astounded to see the vast armada already organizing to go into battle. Despite their admittedly deranged chieftain the Berserkers were renowned for their military tact and speedy action to war. Hopefully this was a good sign that they were willing to help Berk and no attack it. Guiding Stormfly over the island Astrid searched for Hiccup and Toothless, hoping to spot the two and maybe head home before Hiccup got himself into any more trouble than usual. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her belly and when it came to Hiccup that feeling was rarely ever wrong.

"I don't see them," Snotlout called from Hookfang as they swooped overhead. He had a worried frown plastered on his face as he looked about. His face brightened as he spotted another dragon rider. "Hey, is that Dagur on a…ah shit. He has a Skrill."

Astrid cursed. The last thing anyone needed was Dagur the Deranged on the back of a dragon let alone a Skrill. No wonder Hiccup hadn't returned yet, he was probably too busy trying to deal with Dagur and his bloody Skrill. Well they didn't have time for Dagur and his stupid games. "Come on," she told Snotlout. Together they flew toward the Berserker chief ready to fight to find Hiccup if need be but before they could Dagur was already off again, heading out over the ocean toward Outcast Island. "What the…?"

A Skrill was in many ways like a Nightfury. They were one of the fastest dragons in the Archipelago and as soon as Dagur was over open water he and his Skrill shot off and it took all Stormfly's and Hookfang's skill to keep them in sight. However, twenty kilometers later it wasn't Dagur that drew their attention anymore it was the Screaming Death speeding toward Dragon Island followed closely by the very familiar forms of Toothless and Hiccup. Not far behind them was Valka on Cloudjumper. Dagur immediately altered course and so did the two Hooligans. Astrid's fear and worry grew as Dagur came along Hiccup and Toothless but rather than start blasting at them they seemed to be talking but Hiccup did seem rather worried. Together they sped after the Screaming Death, neither one firing upon the huge dragon which made things all the more confusing. Worse they were going in exactly the wrong direction.

Snotlout was just as curious as Astrid and looked to her with raised brows. "I thought we were supposed to meet up on Berk not attack Drago head on. It's completely crazy." A smirk lit his face. "I like it! Let's take the bastard out now instead of waiting for him."

Astrid's frown deepened. This didn't sound like something Hiccup would do. Maybe Dagur…okay, yeah, maybe Hiccup too but he usually had a plan to work with. This was not a plan in Astrid's opinion.

. . .

Alvin was moving fast, faster than Hiccup ever expected and for the first time he wasn't sure if Toothless could catch up. He stayed lying flat on Toothless's back as they sped over the ocean after the large serpentine white dragon. The frills along Toothless's spine opened wide as he boosted his speed in an attempt to overtake the far larger dragon but just as he was about to the Nightfury suddenly roared in fury and banked to the left.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked but it became clear all too quickly when he realized they had reached Dragon Island. His grip on the saddle tightened and he quickly debated what to do. He hated to admit it but he was afraid, afraid of the Alpha trying to take control of Toothless and the other dragons again, afraid of what might happen if Toothless lost control of himself again. He hadn't had time to warn Alvin or Dagur what might happen if the Alpha did try to take their dragons, of how even their best friends could be taken from them and turned into weapons. But Alvin and his dragon were flying straight at Drago, he had to stop him. The last thing anyone needed was the Alpha getting its tusks on a Screaming Death; entire islands would be destroyed in minutes, including Berk. "Come on, bud."

Toothless crooned, not happy with the idea yet yearning for a rematch against the gigantic dragon that made even the Screaming Death look small in comparison. He flew in a vast circle, picking up speed as he did so and aimed for the Alpha, hoping to distract it from Alvin and the Screaming Death. Alvin was more intent on facing Drago than the Alpha anyway. Plasma blast after plasma blast fired down on the ice dragon, luring it away from Drago and the other riders. It didn't take much to force it away. The Alpha was afraid of Toothless, after all he was the first dragon to ever break free of its spell and take control of its pack so he didn't put up much of a fight and descended into the water, much to Drago's outrage.

The dark skinned man stood at the bow of his flag ship, glaring at the Alpha as it sank into the deep waters, turning tail as Toothless fired at it, growling and snarling in warning. Drago turned his focus from his dragon to another, marveling in surprise at the odd looking snake like dragon covered in spikes and the large rider on its head. "Well…now there's a dragon," he muttered, suddenly intent on making the Screaming Death his. He chuckled lowly when he was recognized the rider of the beast, a man he had once planned to go into business with only to be betrayed.

Alvin's battle cry filled the air as he hurried toward Drago, his sword raised in challenge. His cry was echoed by Dagur as the younger chief took it upon himself to start attacking the neighboring ships, intent on crippling the entire fleet but he wasn't by himself. Snotlout and Hookfang began burning down masks and firing at people, Hookfang all too happy to put the fleet in ruins. He had a personal score to settle with Drago and he would get his revenge one way of another and Snotlout was not about to stop the Monstrous Nightmare from getting what he so richly deserved. It became utter chaos as the riders took on the boats and freed captured dragons, leaving Drago for Alvin. And Drago was waiting.

There's little warning when it comes to a sonic scream from the Screaming Death, no growls and snarls but the dragon riders knew the tell tail signs, the ways its frills flicked back ever so slightly. Snotlout gave a yell, seeing the first hints of frill quivering and at first Dagur resisted but at Valka's yell his Skrill shot skyward and out of possible danger. The sonic scream let loose moments later and tore through the ships, ripping sails and breaking masts. The sailors scrambled for cover but many were thrown in the sea.

Drago leaned into the force of the scream, fighting the shockwave with a force of his own. He didn't call upon the Alpha more interested in seeing what Alvin would do before ripping that astounding dragon away from him. But his focus was drawn away from Alvin when a familiar cry resounded overhead and a Nightfury came into sight. "Ah, the Dragon Master," he purred to himself, his dark gaze following the young Hooligan chief and his dragon. He turned toward the few sailors that remained on his ship. "Bring them down," he ordered, pointing at Hiccup and Toothless. "I want that boy."

There was a chorus of "Yes, sir!" as the men ran about and aimed their weapons skyward.

. . .

"Alvin!" Hiccup yelled, getting between the Screaming Death and fleet of heavily armed ships. "Alvin, stop. Please, you don't understand. This isn't the way to do it. I don't know what the Alpha will do with SD. It could take control just like it did Toothless and turn it against us."

The Outcast only frowned at him. "Out of my way, boy. That man deserves to die."

Hiccup shook his head. "That may be but we have a better chance of stopping him if we regroup with the other tribes and…" The cry of a Deadly Nadder caught his attention and Hiccup turned toward the sound, a sick feeling twisting his gut. Sure enough there was Astrid and Stormfly dodging fire from a group of pirates as they fought to free the dragons that had been captured. Now normally Hiccup would never worry over Astrid as he did right that moment. She was a competent warrior and rarely needed someone to watch her back but after losing his father not so long ago, a man who took down dragons and battle barbarians with barely more than a scratch of singed beard to show for it, Hiccup now feared the worst. He left Alvin, his fear overruling logic and he and Toothless sped toward Astrid and Stormfly as quickly as they could.

Alvin only sneered, his focus entirely on Drago now but the other man could care less, his attention following Hiccup's speedy movements. Had Alvin been less observant he would have attacked the warlord without a second thought but he knew that look, that mix or curiosity, bemusement and want and whether it was a desire to have the boy train his dragon as Alvin once did – funny how Hiccup opened to that idea _after_ the war ended and Alvin proved to be a good friend to Stoick – or if it was something darker and far more sinister. Not willing to take chances he ordered the Screaming Death to fire at Drago before zipping after Hiccup.

The young chieftain's ebony dragon flew in front of Stormfly and Astrid and blasted a shot of plasma at an incoming boulder. It exploded into thousands of little pieces. It was followed by a net and the two dragons just managed to dart out of the way before being snagged and the two blasted at it and every other incoming projectile.

"We can't keep this up," Astrid yelled over to Hiccup.

"Neither can they," he countered with false bravado. At least he hoped. He looked about, surprised by the number of riders that had joined in the fight. Under normal circumstances six dragons would be more than enough to take out a small army of ships but then again these trappers were used to battling dragons and while they had yet to capture theirs it didn't mean they wouldn't get a lucky shot and take someone down. "We need to regroup," he told Astrid, still trying to stay between her and the onslaught of nets. His mind was racing. Where were Gustav and the junior riders? Why weren't they at their posts? If they left now Drago would only follow. The boats were crippled but the Alpha could just pull them to Berk. He wasn't quite sure what to do.

He didn't have long to think about it as a bola came from the right, aimed directly at them. Hiccup didn't think twice, he had Toothless dive toward it in an attempt to keep it from hitting Astrid and Stormfly and while they were able to keep the two safe they were hit by a second one, or rather Hiccup was hit. The force of the bola dislodged his prosthetic foot from its harness and he was thrown off Toothless with such force that the air was sucked out of his lungs as his vision momentarily bled to white. He heard Toothless's cry, felt his claws scrap at his armor as he tried to catch him but it was no good, they were both falling and this time they couldn't save each other.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed as Stormfly dove for them.

But two slightly faster dragons beat her to the punch. Hookfang snagged Toothless while Alvin caught Hiccup, grasping the net before the boy plunged into the sea. Hiccup gasped at the sudden decent and looked up in surprise as he was hauled onto the back of the Screaming Death. Alvin didn't immediately cut the ropes, seeing as they were still being fired upon and Drago was screaming like a lunatic and swinging his staff, calling upon the Alpha.

Snotlout looked toward the crazed trapper with actual fear. "Ah, maybe we should pull out and regroup. The other riders should be home by now," he said, surprising everyone with his desire to retreat but after what Drago had done to Hookfang he had good reason.

"Where's Gustav?" asked Hiccup but at the moment it really didn't matter. Drago was regrouping his men and aiming their full assault at the Screaming Death, intent on capturing the young chief.

Alvin cut the ropes of the net. "Sadly, lad, Snotlout's right. We don't stand a chance if that creature reappears." He didn't add that Drago seemed to be targeting Hiccup but he did keep a hand on the young man for a moment or two before feeling it was safe to let him be.

Hiccup only gave him a weary look, as if not fully trusting him which wasn't really anything new, then stood up. "Snotlout, count of three," he called to his cousin who patted Hookfang's neck. Then Hiccup began running along the Screaming Death's head while counting silently to himself and leapt off the huge dragon. A split second later Hookfang threw Toothless up toward him and the Nightfury's wings flared open to control his decent and try to catch Hiccup. They connect together with practiced ease. Hiccup reconnected his metal foot to the gear that controlled Toothless prosthetic tail. It took a few seconds to get control and they plummeted toward the water before banking skyward and it was a good thing they did. The Alpha shot out of the water at the same time, its colossal mouth wide open and snapping at Toothless's tail. The other riders shot out of the way as quickly as they could. Toothless glanced back and shot a warning blast at it. It backed down but Hiccup could see that it was as hungry as Toothless for a rematch but it would have to wait.

Making sure everyone else was okay he gave the order to retreat. For now everyone was safe and once they reached Berk they would fortify the village and hoping the other tribe leaders were on their way because it won't be long until Drago reaches the island.

Hiccup tried to focus on that and not the pain cruising up and down his left side where a bola had hit him with bruising force. He grunted and pressed his fingers against it. It hurt but it was something he could deal with later, after Drago was stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

Uniting the Tribes 8

Drago watched the Dragon Master and his friends retreat with a sneer. He was so close, so close to capturing the blasted boy and his accursed dragon. He was so close, so close to having the boy and learning his secrets and discovering how one scrawny youth, barely a man let alone a chief, could break the spell of the Alpha. No one had that power. No one except this Hiccup it would seem. He had to learn what made this little chief so special. He would have the son of Stoick the Vast no matter the cost.

. . .

It was a welcome sight to return home to so many ships in or heading toward harbor their vast number matched only by the new dragons flying around the island, some with riders others without but each having the telltale signs of saddles. Hiccup laughed joyously. He honestly didn't think so many would come let alone so quickly and he easily recognized the sails of the Bog-Burglars and the Meatheads, two of Berk's strongest allies and he gave Astrid a lopsided grin. She only smiled back but her sapphire gaze was filled with worry and unease, her gaze on the approaching Murderous and Hysteric ships. Hiccup frowned at them as well. They were not his favorite tribes, in fact he disliked them more than he ever did the Outcasts and Berserkers. It was one thing to have a crazed chief pursuing you to train his dragons or a deranged kid throwing knives at you for the fun of it or trying to steal you dragon, he could deal with that but Madguts the Murderous and Norbert the Nutjob made Alvin and Dagur look like little Terrible Terrors fighting over a cod compared to them.

"It'll be alright," Astrid assured, her smile less tight now and filled with warmth. "You can do this."

He looked toward Snotlout who had been the one to gather the two rather unstable chiefs. "What was their reaction to the summons?" he asked, secretly afraid they might turn use his father's death as reason to end the peace treaty and join sides with Drago.

"Madguts seemed a little shock, I guess he and Stoick had some bet going on and now he lost out on whatever the prize might have been. You know how the two of them were." Snotlout gave a shrug. "Norbert…I suggest keeping Ruffnut close by. They seem to like each other."

"Ewe…" Astrid breathed with a little shiver.

Snotlout shrugged again. "Chaos attracts chaos?"

"And how did the two _not_ get together?" Hiccup questioned.

Astrid gave a snort of laughter and Snotlout frowned in annoyance, grumbling for them both to shut up. It brought a grin to Hiccup's face. Usually it was hard to get under Snotlout's skin – okay, not that hard but if he didn't punch you in the face he would shrug it off and take it out on you later – but bring up his love life or height, or lack thereof, and he would explode. He him to just grumble was a vast improvement.

They swooped as a group toward the village and Toothless whooped in excitement at the familiar face of Camicazi, the Bog-Burglar heir, standing next to Fishlegs. The two stood very close to each other, talking in hushed tones and seeming friendlier than usual. The two had been friends since they were little and always rather close but this was different. Cami was blushing a lot and brushing back her usually wild and tangled hair that was now brushed back and in multiply braids. And she was touching his arm more than usual as he talked away about whatever subject was on his mind, most likely dragons.

Next to them was Thuggory, the heir to the Meatheads, and he looked a little uneasy. Hiccup laughed merrily as he climbed off Toothless to greet his old friends. Thuggory immediately went to him and slapped the tall Hooligan across the back. "About time, Haddock. I started to think you forgot about us."

Hiccup stumbled from the blow and it took a moment or two to catch his breath as the injury to his side sent a bolt of pain through him but he quickly schooled his face and chuckled. "Nah, forget you? Never. Who else is going to beat Snotlout at Bashy Ball?"

"Hey!" Snotlout objected which only made Thuggory laugh harder but Hiccup didn't get a chance to, his arms suddenly full of Camicazi.

"Cami!" he choked out as he tried to hug her back without straining his injury. But Cami was like a little sister to him, always there to help him and Fishlegs get into mischief when they were younger and he couldn't deny her a long awaited hug. So he snuggled her as he did when they were young, happy to see her and knowing that the whole of the Bog-Burglar army was there to support them.

She was still smaller than him, smaller than many of the female warriors of both their tribes, the only person who was ever smaller and frailer looking than him despite her great strength and skill with a sword. She was agile and tough and could have easily passed as Astrid's little sister if it weren't for her sass that could have made Hiccup blush. Camicazi had the type of mouth on her that could make even the most hardened Outcast look twice but that wasn't what endeared her to Hiccup, it was her bravery no matter the situation.

Her head rested against his chest as if listening to his heartbeat and making sure he was alright. "I'm sorry," she finally said, her arms around his waist. "I should have been there."

The touch of affection brought tears to his eyes and Hiccup had to blink them away in order to keep from crying. He had done enough of that since losing his father. He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and set that happy little mask back into place. "There's nothing you could have done, Cami. It just…happened. But I'm going after the bastard who did it," he promised aloud, his grip around her tightening a little. He glanced up when Astrid touched his arm, that look of worry back again. It wasn't one of jealousy, Gods know Hiccup never looked at Cami as more than a little sister and close friend, one of the few he had growing up but there was a tinge of jealousy in Fishlegs's eyes and Hiccup knew it was time to let the girl go.

As usual Cami went to Toothless next to shower him in hugs and scratch those places that would make the dragon purr and fall over on his side for more while his back legs kicked happily. It made everyone chuckle and even Dagur seemed amused as he greeted Thuggory in their traditional chest bump which Hiccup never quite got, like two Bashy Ball All Stars winning the game, at least that's how his Dad used to explain it. Thuggory was not chief of his tribe yet but he might as well have been. He attended every tribe meeting and lead the Meatheads dragon riders while his father lead the ground troops. And Dagur, for all his claims to being deranged actually acting pretty normal around the other man. They were they closest in age and had pretty much grown up together, spending far more time together than Hiccup did with either of them. Thuggory could tease and taunt Dagur and usually get away with it and when the two tussled it was unlikely either would die even by accident. Hiccup watched them in amusement, wishing it was that easy for him but it wasn't, never was and probably never would be so there was no point in thinking about it. It was a childish longing now that he had more important things to worry about.

"Legs, have you seen Gustav or the auxiliary riders?" he asked as he stepped toward the heavy set man.

It took a moment or two for Fishlegs to tear his gaze away from Cami to answer. "Yeah, they're at the hospital. Apparently they took quite a pounding from the trappers." He fell silent for a moment. "They lost two of their dragons…at least one was killed. Coran nearly died and Gustav has a broken arm. They others vary in injuries. Gothi's with them now."

No sooner had Fishlegs given his report than Snotlout was running toward the hospital, Hiccup close on his heels but slower due to his prosthetic and injured side. The older man threw open the curtains to the large tent that was presently replacing the hospital that had been destroyed in the battle against Drago and the Bewilderbeast. Snotlout didn't wait for Hiccup, he stormed inside like a force of nature and headed straight for his young protégé like a big brother racing to protect his younger. While they were not related Gustav and Snotlout had bonded when Gustav was just a small boy and starry eyed at the concept of training dragons. He had become a rider against everyone's wishes, wanting to be like Snotlout yet understanding the need to follow orders – usually. And although he often annoyed Snotlout the elder had come to care for him very deeply.

Snotlout found Gustav easily. The tall youth towered over him by nearly a head and was presently checking over his injured team members like a good leader but that didn't stop Snotlout from grabbing his arms and spinning him around to make sure he was alright.

"What happened?" Snotlout demanded, his face set in a scowl close to fury. "How could you let you team get hurt like that? Two dragons? Are you kidding me? I taught you better than that!"

Normally such an outburst would be met with steely defiance as Gustav was just as stubborn and pigheaded as Snotlout but this time the younger rider looked to his mentor with wide teary eyes and he didn't argue or give an excuse. He cried. "Coran died," he whispered between hiccupped breathes. "I tried to reach him. I did everything I could but that…that thing turned one dragon against another and he was thrown and hit his head and…"

Snotlout inhaled sharply, remembering what happened with Toothless and how Stoick had died saving Hiccup. He drew Gustav to him, a rare display of affection he normally wouldn't do, and held him close. "It's okay, kid. You did what you could. I shouldn't have yelled."

The younger fell to his knees, his face pressed against Snotlout's belly as he sobbed. Hiccup was lost as to what he should do and in the end he settled for squeezing the teen's shoulder. Gustav was young, younger than either he or Snotlout when they began riding dragons and defending Berk from her enemies. He shouldn't be out there fighting Drago and his dragon army. He and his friends should be racing each other and having fun like normal kids their age. Now one of them was dead and Hiccup, as chief, had to break the news of his death to his parents.

"You did Berk proud, Gustav," he said gently before turning to the other teenage riders. "You all did and I can't ask you to do any more. As soon as Gothi declares you fit go home and relax the rest of the night."

Snotlout glanced at him, realization of just how bad things could get hitting him harder than when they lost Stoick. He stroked Gustav's heading, comforting him in a way he never had before.

"Stay with him," Hiccup pleaded as he headed for the door. "I'll find their parents and break the news about Coran."

"Take your time," Snotlout told him as one of the other kids fetched him a chair so he didn't fall under Gustav's weight. The boy maybe wiry but he had muscle definition, enough to give him a good deal of unseen weight. He stroked the youth's hair and hummed softly to him.

_There were some duties no chief likes to do_, Stoick had once advised Hiccup on their last camping trip together, one of the few that were just them and no one else with the exception of their dragons. Hiccup could remember it as clearly as if it was yesterday and they were sitting at the lake deep in the mountains fishing. _Giving news of a lost loved one is the hardest but it's the absolute worse when it's a child. No parent wants to outlive their child, Hiccup. No parent. They would do everything in their power to that child or make their death untrue._

Hiccup thought he understood at the time. He didn't want to see some kid get killed but back when Vikings fought dragons it was something that often happened and there wasn't much anyone could do about it but he remembered the way parents would dart out in the middle of all the chaos to save their children or run into burning buildings after their baby and how one or the other often died. Many of his friends only had one parent now or in the case of Fishlegs had been adopted after his birth parents had been killed trying to protect him. Even now he only had his adoptive mother left but she was mother enough to him.

Now Hiccup got it. He had to learn the hard way, had to lose his father to learn what it meant not only to be a parent but also chief. He had always thought his father was overprotective, paranoid that something bad would happen to him because he was so small as a child, born too early and had lost his mother. It had annoyed him and led him to run off and do things his way and break every rule he could but now he got it. It didn't matter if it was Toothless under the Alpha's control or some other weapon, Stoick would have always done everything in his power to protect him and he would have grieved as if the very world had fallen out from under him if Hiccup had died. This became clearer and clearer as Coran's parents grieved over his still body as friends of the family prepared one of the long boats for his burial. It was the first funeral Hiccup ever had to perform and it was even harder not to break down as the archers lit the funeral pyre and the boat and young teenager burned brightly in the evening sky.

Surprisingly Drago and his dragon army didn't appear in the horizon but Hiccup was reluctant to send anyone else to Dragon Island to see what was going on. Instead he kept guards at the towers and had patrols circle Berk with orders to light the signal fires should there be any sign of the Bewilderbeast or Drago's fleet. For safety reasons he ordered everyone to alternate shifts every two hours so that a fresh pair of eyes could keep watch. Meanwhile he attended the funeral party in Coran's honor as was tradition and by that time he needed a drink.

The injury to his side had become a burning sensation from running all over the village dealing with Coran's death, dealing with the visiting tribes and organizing where they could set up their tent villages just outside town and clear of the pillars of ice that had yet to melt after the last battle with Drago's Alpha. It also served as proof of the Bewilderbeast's vast power to those like Norbert and Madguts who thought it was all a joke. By the time he had everyone settled and briefed about the situation at hand he was exhausted and ready for bed but he agreed to having a few drinks with Thuggory and Dagur that ended up being with the whole gang as well as Dagur declared a knife throwing contest.

"Thanks but no thanks," Hiccup grumbled as he nursed his tankard of mead. He didn't feel like being a target today.

Dagur rolled his eyes. "I'm not throwing them at you, idiot."

"Dagur," Astrid warned, her voice low.

"Let him be, Dag. He's had a long day. Chiefing is hard, remember," Thuggory said, leaning against the table next to Hiccup.

Dagur only snorted. "I've been doing just fine."

Thuggory laughed. "Ah yeah, that's cause you're deranged and your uncle takes charge."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

_THWING!_

Both Vikings looked up in surprise at one of Dagur's knives that had been lying on the table was suddenly imbedded in the very center of the target painted on the wall then back at Hiccup who now stood with a rather tired look on his face.

"First with five in the center wins, alright?" the Hooligan chief declared although he really didn't know why. The pain in his side was now shooting up his leg and his hand was starting to shake a little. His aim wasn't going to last long but Dagur was giving him a toothy grin as if it was Snoggletog morning and he just got the best present ever.

A small crowd began to gather as the three took turns throwing knives at the target. Thuggory was good but not nearly as good as Dagur and surprisingly Hiccup. Knives were Dagur's weapon of choice and he could throw multiply knives at once and get just about all on target with little thought behind it. Hiccup on the other hand was better with a bow but he had starting working with knives after almost being hit one too many times by Dagur's. But it came as a complete surprise when all of a sudden one of Dagur's blades hit the center of the hilt to one of Hiccup's a stayed in place.

Thuggory blinked and stared at Dagur in utter astonishment. "How did you do that?" he asked and even those in the crowd seemed rather perplexed at how such a thing could be accomplished.

Dagur took a swig from his drink and gestured with one finger at the two knives. "I aim for the center," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Let it be noted he had been throwing for almost as long as he had been walking for to him staking knives one after another might be an everyday occurrence and this contest of throwing knives was more a battle of wits against Hiccup.

Unfortunately the young chieftain was no longer really paying attention to the competition and his throws were more automatic rather than any real focus behind them. He was never a big drinker but that night he had drank far more than normal and was beginning to feel that pleasant numbness that came with being drunk. His side no longer hurt, at least not enough for him to care anymore and he was busy watching to see how the mixed tribes were getting along. Other than the odd argument everything seemed to be going along well. Even his mother seemed more open to talking to people although she still seemed to hang close to the big double doors as if ready to bolt any moment. And there was Alvin leaning against the door frame with drink in hand trying to chat her up with a big dopey smile and drink and oddly enough Valka was smiling back now and…

Hiccup shook his head. He didn't see that right. He blinked and looked again. Okay, Alvin talking, acting all suave…ha ha, suave…Alvin didn't suave. Probably couldn't even spell it. Big dopey smile. Hand on her elbow… "What!"

Before Hiccup could think it was his turn again but rather than throw the knife at the target he shot it across the room and imbedded the razor sharp blade in the doorframe, half an inch from Alvin's big nose.

Both Alvin and Valka looked up in shock as Hiccup jumped over the table and strutted across the Great Hall like a small hurricane that everyone smartly backed away from. No one had seen the young man this upset, not even when Mildew had fought to have Toothless kicked off the island. Now the man stayed out of his way having never seen this side of him before.

Hiccup wanted to scream and yell and demand to know just what Alvin was up to. Every instinct in him told him this was wrong that Alvin shouldn't be anywhere near his mother. His hands balled into fists, a snide remark on his lips but at the shocked look on his mother's face he held back. He didn't know why he held back, he had a thousand different things to say in Alvin and some in languages he was sure no one but Alvin would understand – they both spoke perfect Latin unlike most Vikings – but whatever the reason he ended up pushing past the Outcast, a challenge in itself, and stumbled outside. The fresh cool air was like a slap in the face.

Alvin watched the young man with raised brows. He had never seen Hiccup act so strangely and it worried him greatly. He looked to Valka and saw a mirror of his worry on her lovely face and that was never a pleasant thing to see. "I'll talk to him," he said hurriedly, not really thinking before speaking but needing to assure her that things were fine between him and the young chief. She seemed doubtful but he didn't wait for her to offer a better suggestion. He hurried out of the Great Hall in search of the wayward lad.

Hiccup hadn't gone very far. He stood only a few steps down the vast staircase with his eyes closed, back hunched and hands still balled into fists but there was a pained expression and the trace of tears on his cheeks that Alvin was certain he had never seen before.

"Go away," the youth said before Alvin even took a step near him. "Just leave me alone."

Alvin tilted his head to one side and regarding the young man for several long minutes before finally sighing. "Hiccup, you can't fault me for admiring your mother," he started, feeling it best to be up front with Hiccup. It always seemed the best approach before. "You see I knew her before I was cast out. We were never what you would call the best of friends but she was a lovely lass who often had her head in the clouds…or so we all thought. Even your father. He loved her with all his heart but even he worried about her mental state much as he must have yours when you were young. You know…this whole dragon business. But she was certainly something special…still is."

Hiccup rubbed his temples. "Alvin, stop. I don't want to hear any of this right now."

"Well, boy, it's time you hear it," Alvin said, his voice in a huff. He descended the steps between them and grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders and made him turn around. "Your mother is a wonderful woman who from what I've heard spent the last twenty years isolated from the rest of the world. Now, regardless if she chose to stay hidden amongst the dragons all that time or not doesn't matter. She was alone, Hiccup. No human contact. She didn't have you or your father. Do you have any clue what that does to a person?"

The youth didn't answer, didn't even bother to look up and Alvin's frown deepened into a dark scowl.

"No? Well let me tell you. I was lucky I wasn't alone nearly as long but long enough for the madness to set it, to become afraid of being touched and having it ripped away from me. I see the way you get annoyed when she starts checking you over but I bet you haven't noticed how she flinches whenever someone touches her, have you?"

Actually, Hiccup had but again he said nothing.

Alvin pushed on knowing that this next part would hurt more than anything he had ever done to the boy before. "Hiccup, she a woman not of our world anymore. She had everything she ever loved given back to her only to have the man she loved ripped away and she's scared of losing you let alone opening her heart to another and you getting pissy every time I try being friendly with her isn't helping."

Hiccup's nostrils flares and he wrinkled his nose at the mere idea. "I'm not being _pissy_."

"Oh so this is the real Hiccup then, all charming and knife throwing. I thought that was Dagur. Look, Stoick is dead. I'm not telling you to get over it or even forget him. I'm telling you it's time to let him go." He loosened his grip on the young man's shoulders to rub his upper arms instead. "Hiccup, you've got to let him go or you're just going to make yourself sick. You can't defend your mother's honor. It's not yours to defend, it's hers. Let her make her own decisions and have a chance at happiness. And let your father rest in peace. He'll have an awful headache if he knew just what a ruckus you were making over her simply talking to an old friend even if that friend is me."

That brought a little smirk back to Hiccup's face. "He'd break your neck if he were still here."

Alvin shrugged. "He'd try. Then we'd tussle and Valka would probably threaten to have Cloudjumper or some other dragon each us and we'd stop."

Hiccup chuckled at the imagery. Even after renewing their friendship Alvin and Stoick had gotten into more than one "friendly" tussle. "And you two'll be all 'yes, 'mam, but he started it, Val'," he teased doing a perfect impersonation of his father.

The Outcast laughed, bemused as always by the boy's wit even under the hardest of times. He gave a small sigh and wrapped an arm around the young chief's slight form and drew him close. He pressed his lips to Hiccup's forehead. "I miss him, too, Hiccup."

There was silence for a moment and then Hiccup asked in a small voice. "Does the pain ever go away?"

Alvin nodded but he felt the tingling of tears in the corners of his eyes. "In time but I was once told that those we love never really go away as long as we remember them."

Hiccup gave a snort. "Who said that? Dad?"

"No…Gobber."

It made Hiccup laugh because Gobber had indeed said the exact same thing to him shortly after Stoick's death and it seemed fitting to be reminded now after Coran's death. He let Alvin envelope him in a warm hug that pushed away the crisp fall air. He would have been content to stay like that for the rest of the night and pretend for a little while that it was his father holding him instead of Alvin but then Alvin squeezed just a little too hard and the wound on his side flared up in such excruciating that not only did he gasp but he suddenly felt as if he might throw up and faint all at once. Alvin must have sensed it because all of a sudden Hiccup felt his armor before hastily removed and large hands probing the injury which only made things worse. The next thing he knew his world was upside down and Alvin was yelling. What exactly he wasn't sure. It was like cotton was shove between his ears, his head or rather brain expanding far too large for his head and nothing made sense. Whether it was the injury itself or the quantity of alcohol he drank Hiccup was no longer sure, nor did he care. He passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Uniting the Tribes 9_

"_Alright, now this is how we fly fish…Hiccup? Hiccup what are you doing?" _

_Hiccup's head popped up from where he was bent over a hollow log with big wide eyes and a serious look. "There's a troll in here," he said in a matter-of-fact voice that made Stoick raise a bemused brow and saunter over to him._

_The large chieftain sauntered over his twelve year old, shaking his head at the boy's antics. "Son, aren't you getting a little old for this?"_

_Hiccup shook his head. "I'm serious, Dad. This isn't like the last time…or time before that. There's really one here, I swear! See?" He peered upside down into the log once more, making little clicking sounds like Gobber had taught it much to his father's horror. "It's way there." He made some more clicking and stuck his arm inside, hoping it would come to him._

"_Hiccup," Stoick sighed, kneeling next to his boy. "There's no such thing as…"_

"_OW!" the boy cried, yanking his hand out and sticking his injured fingers in his mouth._

_Stoick grabbed Hiccup and yanked him away from the log as the creature – not a troll but rather a little red Terrible Terror – crawled out of the log with an angry little scowl and trying to look threatening even though it was no bigger than a small Terrier. Stoick went to grab it, ready to rip it apart for hurting his son but Hiccup jump in front of him with a cry._

"_It's a baby!" he cried, both frightened by the tiny dragon and intrigued and not willing to take a life even if said dragon just burnt his fingers._

_His cry mixed with Stoick's threatening demeanor was enough to make the Terror fly off with an angry shriek. Hiccup wrapped the fingers of his good hand around his father's as he suckled the burnt tips of his fingers, happy to spare at least one dragon a horrid death at the hands of Stoick the Vast. His father only sighed and led him back to the lake. It seemed he was doing that more and more lately and Hiccup wondered if he was in trouble for letting the little dragon go rather than killing it as any other Viking would._

_Hiccup was small for his age and his father could easy pick him up without any effort and he did so the moment they reached his boulder perch. He sat down and placed his son on his lap. "Son, we're at war. Vikings don't allow their enemies to escape. That Terrible Terror can follow us home and attack you in your sleep. These creatures are treacherous, horrid things. You need to stop chasing dreams and start focusing on the here and now. One day you will be chief and you will have to protect our people from dragons. It's what your mother would have wanted," he told his child as he brushed back Hiccup's shaggy auburn hair. "You're not a little boy anymore. Soon you'll be a man. You need to know where your loyalty lays."_

_Hiccup nodded, not wanting to disappoint his father or be seen as a freak any more than he already was by the other kids. Besides, if it was something he mother would have wanted then it was his duty to honor her wish, wasn't it? He never really knew his mother and only had vague images of a pretty auburn haired woman smiling at him or singing him to sleep at night. And if she were still with them he would never want to see her upset so he agreed to be the best Viking he could be._

_It was a lot harder than Hiccup ever expected. He tried, he really did but curiosity was both a curse and a blessing for him. He couldn't help but search for Trolls when in the woods or on an adventure with his Dad and he didn't really like dragons at first and definitely couldn't kill one no matter how hard he tried. The disappointment and hurt in his father's eyes when he first learned of Toothless still haunted Hiccup even after Stoick learned to accept the Nightfury as not only Hiccup's best friend but pretty much a second son. That was the year Stoick and the rest of Berk – most at least – came to respect and appreciate dragons._

_The last fishing trip they had together was only a few weeks before his death. They were at that same lake as they were eight years earlier but many things had changed in those years. Fishing wasn't any easier no matter how much Stoick tried. He would cast his line – that part was easy – but the moment he snagged a fish and tried reeling it in either Toothless or Sharpshot would go pounding into the water after it, trying to be helpful in their own way and usually gobbling it down with happy gummy smiles. Stoick's dragon, Skull Crusher, only watched them in annoyance from a nice warm rock with a grumpy look before curling up and taking a nap. Stoick only shook his head in amusement and gave yet another warning yell to leave his fish alone and tried again. _

_This time Hiccup sat on a small log and fished alongside him but unlike his father he didn't care if the dragons took his fish. In fact he used the fish he caught to tease his two dragons and laughed as they splashed around trying to catch the poor fish flapping about. He laughed when Toothless won and gobbled up the fish only to regurgitate it a few seconds later when the smaller dragon whined._

_At some point Stoick reached out and ruffled Hiccup's hair like he used to when the now young man was a boy. "You did good, son," he said with pride as he watched their dearest allies and closest friends. "I couldn't be prouder. You're going to be a great chief. Better than me I reckon. The pride of Berk." He smiled at his son. "My pride."_

"Dad…" Hiccup whispered, the memory of his father's smiling face that day was only outmatched by the one he gave the day Hiccup had inadvertently reunited him with Valka after twenty years. That day, that teary smile, that look of love and determination as Stoick sacrificed himself to save his only child would forever be burned into his mind and Hiccup reached out as if it was happening all over again. "No…stop…"

His eyes fluttered open and at first all his saw was a blurry shadow. He pressed the butt of his hand to his forehead. "Dad?" he whispered again as he struggled to sit up but a large hand pushed him down until he was once more lying flat on his back. He mumbled an oath but the man behind the hand was far too strong.

"Don't drink often do you, lad?" a deep husky voice joked. It sounded all wrong to be his father's but he still held a little hope as he fought against the dizziness.

"Huh…" Well that was intelligible. He tried again. "Wh…what happened?" His eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to focus. Wow, his head was woozy. He ran a hand over his face. Maybe lying down was a good idea. Well at least until a big sloppy tongue began licking him. "Ewe…ah Toothless!" he whined, shoving that big head away. He began giggling as his dragon nudged him, trying to get him to get up and play but when one large paw accidentally hit his injured side Hiccup cried out in pain and curl protectively over the injury. Toothless crooned in concern and nosed his cheek gently. "I'm okay, bud. I'm okay."

"No, you're not, lad," that voice said again and finally Hiccup was able to piece together just who's voice he was hearing. It wasn't his father although the frame of the shadow was still roughly resembled his. "Do you need a hand?"

"Can't I just lay here to morning?"

Alvin gave a snort of laughter. "Now you sound like your father at your age! Come on." He reached out and hauled the young chief to his rather wobbly feet. Hiccup stumbled and fell against him causing the large man to laugh merrily as he wrapped an arm under the young man's, careful of his injured side as Snotlout – who was the only one to hear him when he called for help only because he had gone outside to feed Hookfang – scooped up his cousin's armor.

"I knew you couldn't handle your alcohol," Snotlout teased as he came up on Hiccup's other side. He watched his cousin with growing concern as he limped next to Alvin, allowing the big man to touch him when normally he kept his distance. And he looked ill, more than he should after only a few pints of mead. Hiccup wasn't a big drinker but he could usually hold it better than this. But then the way Hiccup was holding his side there might be much more wrong than he first think.

Alvin took Hiccup to the make shift infirmary rather than Gobber's house where the young chief and his mother had been living since their home was destroyed. For the most part Hiccup tried walking in on his own power but his footing was unsure and his left leg kept giving out and after the third time Alvin simply scooped him up and carried him the rest of the way ignoring his protests. Once they were inside he placed the protesting, wigging form in the cot furthest from the entrance where it was unlikely that anyone would notice him – there was no need for the gathered chiefs to know of the boy's injury at this time – and called for one of the medics to come and check him out. While they waited he instructed Snotlout to help him remove Hiccup's shirt.

"Serious, I'm fine," Hiccup objected, patting the hands away from him and trying to do it himself but that didn't go as planned and the need to vomit became all consuming.

"Bucket," Alvin ordered, pointing to one just behind Snotlout.

Snotlout knew this routine. He had gone through numerous winters where Hiccup would get violently ill so he immediately shoved the bucket under Hiccup's chin and looked away. "You owe me, dragon boy."

"Uh huh," Hiccup grumbled once he was done. He wiped his chin and pushed the bucket back with a soft pathetic moan. He let Alvin take off his shirt and then lay down, feeling worse than he had in a long time. "Sweet Thor, I feel like crap."

"You look it, too," Snotlout teased, making a face as he put the bucket aside but the rancid smell was quickly forgotten as he looked at the nasty bruise that marred Hiccup's side from just below the hip bone up to his ribs. It was darker against his ribs and hip where the bolas must have wrapped around his lithe form and twisted together. If it wasn't for his armor Hiccup would have been hurt far worse. "Oh man, that looks nasty. That ought to teach you not to dive bomb at bolas. I think you forget Astrid can protect herself and kick your ass all at the same time."

"Ha ha," Hiccup snorted but he closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing as Phlegma, Astrid's mother, began probing his side, a tiny smile on her lips at the mention of her daughter. Hiccup tried smiling at her to reassure his future mother-in-law that he was okay and just being his usual self and trying to be a good boyfriend by protecting his beloved. But that smile turned into a grimace when she pressed his tender flesh and slowly moved downward to his hip where the grimace turned into a scowl then thin frown until finally he cried out and tried bucking away from her but Alvin's big hand went to his chest and pushed him back down until he was flat on his back.

"Bone is bruised," Phlegma mused. "There may be a fracture but Gothi will need to consult the Gods." Her fingers began moving upward, following the same path she had taken downward. Her eyes closed as she neared Hiccup's ribs and the young man closed his eyes as the pain grew until finally she pressed against the bones of his ribs and searing pain raged through him. He screamed in agony, certain that the sound would alert every chieftain and Viking presently on Berk to his plight. "One…no, two broken ribs. Oh! That's not good." Her hand had moved toward his back as Alvin rolled him onto his good side. "Make it three. You're got three broken ribs, Hiccup. Why didn't you come and get treatment sooner? If Astrid knew…"

"No!" he yelped, reaching out for her imploringly. "Please, Phlegma, don't tell her how bad this is. She's just worry and…"

"Kick his ass for being all heroic and over protective," Snotlout threw in with a big grin. "Actually, tell her. I'll pay to see his scrawny ass kick from one end of Berk all the way to the other and back. We'll make it an annual thing."

Hiccup groaned and thumped his head against his pillow. "Shut up, Snotlout."

His cousin patted his knee. "Well she could always kill you and make me chief but then who would I tease?"

"Tuffnut," Hiccup grumbled.

Snotlout only grinned before carefully helping him sit up again. "Yeah, that's my part time hobby. Now sit still and try not to scream or I'll tell the others all about this."

"No you won't."

"Yeah I will."

"Nu uh. It's a chiefly order."

"Ha ha, cousin teasing out rule chiefly orders. Ask Dad."

Alvin shook his head as the two bickered, remembering when he and Stoick would tease in the same manner or argue, they were good at arguing. But Snotlout was a good distraction and in Hiccup's drunken state he barely noticed as he helped Phlegma wrap his ribs in tight bindings. The only hints of discomfort was when he winced while arguing with his cousin but that usually logical young man was making next to no sense and strangely Snotlout was. Once Hiccup's ribs were wrapped Alvin made him lay back down and rest.

"I'm going to assure your mother you're okay then check in on you in a few hours, alright?" he told Hiccup in a fatherly tone, knowing that Hiccup would most likely pass out soon. He was tempted to take him back to Gobber's but judging by his over protectiveness toward not only his girlfriend but also his mother it was best to give them a little time away from each other. Hiccup wasn't the type to have people hovering over him and worrying like silly nellies. "Get some sleep, lad. We'll deal with Drago later."

"Sure…" Hiccup murmured, finally relaxing as Snotlout took a perch in a seat next to the cot. "Thanks Phlegma. Thanks Alvin."

The woman smiled sweetly and brushed aside his bangs. "Just rest, son. I'll have Gothi look at your hip. And don't worry about Astrid. She means well and loves you more than you will ever know. And if she does kick your butt it's probably because you deserve it."

"I usually do," he agreed with a lopsided grin.

She only smiled and patted his knee before leaving. Alvin left with her and head back to the Great Hall to give Valka a heads up on what was going on. Last thing he needed was Valka freaking out thinking he and Hiccup had gotten into a fight much as he and Stoick used to over her. Ah, those were the days. He and Stoick argued many times over Valka and her outrageous ideas about making peace with dragons and finding a peaceful way to stop them from stealing their livestock and food. While it was a little silly and not the norm Alvin had liked her feistiness and had Stoick not decided to woe her he would have. Well he did try but something about Stoick had made her choose him – although Alvin was almost positive that it was her parents pushing her into marrying him due to status if anything else.

Snotlout lounged back in his seat and watched Hiccup for a few minutes. His chief was obviously exhausted and not in his right mind. But rather than sleeping as he should Hiccup lay there wide awake and fidgety. Yep, Hiccup never could stay still. He kept reaching for Toothless who sat dutifully at his side and ran his fingers over his scaly head. Back and forth, back and forth in a rhythmic fashion as he stared up at the top of the tent.

"What are you thinking about, runt?" Snotlout asked, hoping to pull his cousin out of whatever stupor he was in. If Hiccup was sleeping it would be one thing but this mopping bit was never fun.

Hiccup frowned. "I'm a head taller than you, 'Lout." He fell silent for a few minutes before sighing. "Do you think my Dad made the wrong decision naming me heir instead of you?"

Snotlout laughed at that. "Damn right. I was always the better choice. Look at this bod." He flex and did his most heroic pose which would usually have Hiccup rolling his eyes in annoyance but this time his cousin only stared at him in consideration. "You're serious?" Snotlout asked in utter shock.

Hiccup looked away. "I don't know… I just don't know if I'm as good a leader as I should be. That maybe you were right all along."

Snotlout stared at him opened mouth, not expecting such a thing out of his cousin. He sighed and took a seat on the edge of the cot. "Look, I know I haven't always been your biggest supporter and I tease you like all the time but as much as I hate to admit it…you're actually doing a pretty good job as chief. Maybe I would be better but that doesn't matter. You are our chief and you'll get better at it. And I'll be there to point out your mistakes and tease you endlessly because that's what I do best."

A small laugh escaped Hiccup. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Now stop beating yourself up over a silly injury trying to protect Astrid. You'll make bigger mistakes."

"Gee, thanks."

They both laughed and Snotlout was certain he could see a bit of the old Hiccup coming back. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah. I want her as my second."

Snotlout nodded. He had hoped Hiccup would pick him but Hiccup had a mind of his own and rarely listened to anyone else. "She'd make a good second. At least you listen to her."

Surprise filled Hiccup's face but a moment later he smiled. Having Snotlout's support out of everyone's was always unexpected and welcomed and that would be the end of their conversation on the topic as a rather surprising and unexpected visitor swayed into the room carrying a tray of medical supplies and jug of fresh water into the tent. It took a moment for Hiccup to recognize the red haired young woman since he hadn't seen her in quite some time but once she came into the light there was no mistaking the female Berserker.

"Cora!" he greeted in welcome surprise. He tried sitting up despite the pain. "What are you doing here?"

The girl blinked in surprise. "Hiccup?"

But before Hiccup could respond Snotlout had shoved him back down on the cot and held him there with one hand, which wasn't all that difficult. Snotlout was still stronger then him despite being much shorter and in Hiccup's condition he really couldn't bit up much of a fight. The older man stood up, took off his helmet and smoothed back his hair before putting it back on. "Uh…Hi, I'm Snotlout, Hiccup older and handsomer cousin. I'm sure you've heard of me. You're Cora?"

She seemed a little taken back by Snotlout's trademark straightforwardness and looked shyly to Hiccup for guidance but Snotlout was directly between both their lines of sight. "Yeah," she finally answered after putting the tray on a nearby table. Pouring some water in a cup she brought it to Hiccup who Snotlout immediately helped sit up to take a sip even though Hiccup didn't really need him and shot him warning looks the whole time.

"I've never seen you here before," Snotlout continued, oblivious to the looks. "Which tribe are you from?"

"Berserker," she answered with a look that clearly said she expected Snotlout to run away screaming.

However this was Snotlout and when he had a sudden interest in something he didn't let up. "Really, that's cool. I always felt I should have been a Berserker. You know all the fighting and bloodshed. That's my sort of thing. You should meet the twins, they would be total Hysterics. People are sometimes born into the wrong tribes."

She giggled and it was like the sound of angels to Snotlout and he nearly melted on the spot at the wonderful sound. "I often tell my brother that," she agreed.

"Snotlout! _Snotlout!_" Hiccup tried to call after his cousin as Snotlout escorted Cora out of the tent. He thumped his head against his pillow and pressed the butt of his hands against his eyes as he debated whether or not to chase after Snotlout before he got beheaded by a certain over protective, deranged big brother. "Dagur's going to kill him and then me," he grumbled to himself already prepared for the worse if Dagur found out that Snotlout was now trying to woe his baby sister. Things couldn't get any worse.


	10. Chapter 10

Uniting the Tribes 10

Drago watched as one by one people left the makeshift hospital. He had noticed Hiccup being carried in by that large Viking who had the audacity to attack him with that rare Screaming Death that Drago planned to make his own, but the boy chief had not left when the others had. Drago kept to the shadows, the hood of his cloak over his head and obscuring him from those who dare come near him. Thankfully there were so many tribes now on Berk that no one really gave him much mind and he was left alone. When that Snotlout boy finally left with some red hair girl he went to make his move but stopped when that irritating blonde shield maiden ran past and into the tent without so much as a second glance at Drago or acknowledging the other two young adults. Drago frowned in annoyance. He would have that Dragon Master even if he had to kill every Viking on the island.

. . .

Sleep had finally tugged at Hiccup's mind and he let himself relax into the cot. He left worries of Drago and Dagur behind him and tried to sleep and probably would have succeeded if a pair of familiar lips didn't press against his own. He hummed softly as he opened his eyes to look at the most beautiful person in the world. "Hey…" he whispered with a tired smile, reaching up to touch Astrid's cheek and brush back a rogue strand of hair.

"Hey yourself," she answered, sitting on the edge of the cot where Snotlout had been minutes earlier. Her blue eyes regarded him with that penetrating look of hers that said he was in trouble for hiding things again but there was still that concern and worry she always had for him. "So how long were you planning on not telling me you were hurt? I have to hear from my mother?"

He flinched at the scowl she gave him. He hated making her worry and it seemed that was all he ever did to her. But he loved her and rather than go into detail about possible broken ribs he just shrugged and gave his best smile. "Well I wasn't expecting her to be here. I thought she'd be preparing with the other warriors. You know how she loves that axe of hers, almost as much as you. Besides, she's just over reacting. I'm fine. It's just a little bruising."

Astrid raised one disbelieving brow. "And that's why your ribs are wrapped?"

He shrugged. "Just a precaution?"

"You're a horrible liar." But a smile tugged at her lips at his endless bravery and need to prove himself, as if by failing he would be letting everyone down. She moved to lay next to him, careful of his injuries and placed her head on his shoulder. "You don't need to be jumping in and saving me. I can take care of myself. Hell, it's my job to protect you…even from yourself."

Toothless looked up over the bed and gave her a disgruntled look.

"Alright, alright, it's _our_ job," Astrid relented, reaching out and scratching one ear.

Before Hiccup could object to this she pressed her lips to his once more. It turned from a soft chastised kiss to one full of heat and passion until she straddled his hips and leaned into him. The long fingers of one hand tangled in his auburn locks as the other stroked his cheek and neck. His nimble fingers did much the same. His hands roamed up and down her back, pulling her close as he returned the kiss. They would have gone further had Astrid's knee not accidentally hit Hiccup's injured hip causing a shot of pain to race up his back. He tried covering a cry of pain with a simple gasp but Astrid knew him far too well to be fooled and immediately pulled away.

"I'm fine!" Hiccup insisted but it was no use, Astrid was eyeing him wearily. "It's fine, really."

"No you're not," the shied maiden said, her brows furrowed and real worry in her eyes. She chewed on her lower lip, silently debating what to do and ended up hugging herself. "I…I should let you rest. Well talk later."

Hiccup shook his head and went to get up. "No…no, I'm fine. Honestly. Astrid…"

"Just lie down and rest. We'll talk later. I just…there's something we need to talk about but this isn't the right time." She hesitated and looked down at her feet. Then before Hiccup could say anymore she dipped down and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"Love you, too," he answered feeling a little out of sorts by her strange behavior. Usually he was the weird one. But this time it was Astrid who hurried off with no explanation. He sighed and lay back down. This was proving to be the strangest day of his life. He brushed his fingers through his hair and stared back up at the canvas ceiling. Okay, he needed to think and try fingering all this out but now he was even more confused than ever. What was that all about with Astrid? How long before Dagur went all big brother and kills Snotlout for even attempting to form a relationship with Cora? And what were they going to do about Drago and his Alpha? All those questions and thousands more raced through his mind and he didn't think he would be able to fall asleep again.

When he awoke again it wasn't to the pleasant fell of loving lips to his own but rather the crushing pressure of a very large hand covering his mouth. His eyes flew open and he immediately bucked, trying to throw the much larger man off him but it didn't matter how much he moved and wiggled he couldn't break free of the iron grip covering his mouth and holding his head down. All he could do was cling to that large muscular arm holding him down.

Drago Bludvist held him down with complete ease and sneered at the young man's attempt to escape. "Be still," he growled.

Where was Toothless? Why hadn't he warned Hiccup of Drago's approach like he normally would? The Nightfury hadn't so much as growled. Hiccup struggled to glance over the edge of the cot and just barely caught a glimpse of Toothless with several bright red darts sticking out of his thick scaly hide. The dragon was out cold and could not come to his aid. Hiccup was alone with Drago and the man could easily break his neck without so much as a second thought. So despite how hard it was he made himself relax and still under Drago's grasp.

"Scream and I kill the dragon," Drago warned before slowly drawing his hand away from Hiccup's mouth.

"What do you…"

"Be silent," Drago ordered in his raspy voice.

Hiccup made a face but did as he was told for Toothless's sake.

The Barbarian watched him with barely concealed amusement. "Now you will listen and not speak, understood?"

The young chief's nose twitched in distaste, noting more scars on the strange man then he had the first time they met. But that didn't change the hatred Hiccup felt for this man, the man who by all rights murdered his father. But he kept silent, wanting to see what this man was up to. Perhaps he could find a peaceful way to end the war.

Drago studied Hiccup's lithe form for several minutes, his dark gaze searching as he took in the bindings around the young man's ribs. "You were hurt," he purred, a sick grin lifting one side of his mouth. His hand went from Hiccup's mouth down his chest until it reached his ribs. He pressed his fingers into the broken ribs, his grin growing as Hiccup fought not to make a sound. "More than you let on."

Hiccup fought to school his face but the more Drago pressed into his ribs the harder it became to keep silent.

"You will surrender to me," Drago instructed, his voice almost fatherly and sympathetic as if dealing with a small ill-informed child.

"Like hell," Hiccup spat only to be slapped across the face.

"Silence. I will not warn you again, boy."

Hiccup only spat at him which made the big man laugh.

"Ah…your father was feisty as well. Avoid his fate and surrender to me. Meet me on Dragon Island and I will spare your little tribe. Defy me and I will hunt down your mother and woman and make you listen to their screams and watch as I rip out their beating hearts before feeding them to a pack of ravenous Sharkworms. And if that's not enough to break you then I will take great pleasure in gutting your dragon and destroying this island then make you mind in the most unpleasant ways." He leaned low until his face was close to Hiccup's. "And I will take great joy in breaking your woman before she dies."

That made Hiccup stay silent better than anything else and he stared up at Drago with large fearful eyes.

"Dragon Island, noon," Drago finished as he stood back.

Then he was gone and Hiccup wasn't sure if he had dreamed the whole experience or not. Nonetheless the fear he felt was real and he was left panting and nearly in tears as he imagined all the horrible things Drago could do to his beloved Astrid. He covered his face. No, he wasn't going to let that happened. He wasn't going to let Drago take her like he did his father. He had no choice, he had to surrender to Drago to protect those he loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Uniting the Tribes 11

It seemed like some twisted nightmare and the childhood instinct to cry out for his father took him. The fact that the man who had just threatened him was the cause of his father's death made Hiccup tremble in a mix of rage and hatred but above it all he was frightened to his core of losing the two women had loved more than life itself. Normally when such fear consumed him he turned to his father for guidance but Stoick was gone now, hopefully resting peacefully in Valhalla, and he was alone. Even Toothless couldn't offer him solstice. He lay unconscious next to the cot, oblivious to what was going on.

Hiccup stared up at the canvas, debating one to do before finally giving up and painfully climbing out of the cot. Reaching for his shirt he pulled it over his head then shrugged on his armor, not bothering to strap the leather vest close. He ran a hand over Toothless's head. At least if the big guy was unconscious he couldn't get hurt by Drago or the Bewilderbeast. While Toothless had bested the Alpha once there was no guarantee he would a second time. Here he was safe and Astrid would take care of him. Taking a deep shuddering breath he placed his head on top of the dragon's and hugged him. "I'm sorry, bud, but this is for the best," he whispered as he straightened.

Not wanting to make matters any worse than they already were he hobbled out of the hospital and into the plaza, his bad leg hurting more than usual due to the injury to his ribs, side and hip. It would heal, that he had no doubt, after all he had lost a leg and broken numerous bones over the years as well as been burned countless times working at the forge. This was nothing. _Walk it off_, as his father would say. Of course that was easier said than done but he tried nonetheless. He hurried through the plaza, intent on taking the first boat he came across and sailing by himself to Dragon Island. He was sure Astrid could lead in his stead.

He stopped in sudden realization. He hadn't officially named her as his heir. Snotlout would automatically take his place. Once upon a time that may have bothered him but now he wasn't so sure. His cousin was still cocky and self-involved but he was a good soldier and commander. It might take a lot of trial and error but he could lead and he'd have Spitelout and Gobber to help him along the way, and Gobber would keep him in line even if he had to bash Snotlout's father over the head to ensure it. That almost brought a smile to Hiccup's lips. Spitelout had been great as Stoick's second-in-command but, like his son, he was a bit of a know-it-all and needed to be reminded of his place. Under Gobber's guidance Snotlout should be okay…he hoped.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Astrid demanded from Stormfly's stall.

Hiccup jumped, not realizing exactly which way he had wandered until it was too late. He was nowhere near the harbor but standing before his beloved's hut with not conscious memory of how or why he had done such a thing when he was supposed to be sneaking off the island and handing himself over to Drago to protect her.

He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously and gave a nervous laugh. "Ah…would you believe I'm not exactly sure?"

One perfect brow arched in disbelief and Astrid folded her arms under her breasts. Her pose was one that immediately said she didn't believe him and he better start talking before she beat him – or maybe that was their childhood relation talking but Hiccup instantly began fidgeting.

"Well…ah…you see…" His shoulders fell and he sighed. "Astrid…"

Her posture relaxed at the sight of Hiccup being so distraught and she moved to him. "Is it the nightmares again?" she asked, her voice soft to not alert any members of the visiting tribes to the inner anguish Hiccup was still suffering.

He nodded because in truth a visit from Drago could only be a nightmare.

"You want to talk about it?"

Usually he would. Usually they'd cuddle together somewhere private and talk about how he would relive his father's death over and over again in and how helpless he felt unable to save his father from saving him or unable to pull Toothless out of whatever hold the Bewilderbeast had on him. In many ways Hiccup blamed himself for his father's death and regardless how much people told him it wasn't he simply couldn't shake that feeling and it ate at him at the worst of times, especially now.

He hugged himself. "No, not this time. I just needed some air and to think."

"Well that's always dangerous," she joked, hoping to get him to smile. Hiccup not smiling or cracking sarcastic jokes was a dangerous thing.

A wistful smile adorned his lips but it wasn't a happy one, it was as if he had just lost his best friend. "Yeah, I tend to do stupid stuff then, don't I?"

Astrid tilted her head as she studied him. "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer her right away. He opened his mouth as if to answer then closed it only to open it once more and do the same. Finally he looked her in her beautiful blue eyes. "Can you take care of Toothless for me…just for a little while? Maybe a day or two so I can do a few things?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why? Why wouldn't you take him with you?"

Worrying his lower lip, Hiccup looked sideways, unable to meet her gaze. "I'm going to try and negotiate with Drago. Maybe we can find a peaceful way out of this but if we don't I don't want his Alpha trying to take control of Toothless again. I might not be able to pull him back a second time."

Now the shield maiden was completely confused. "Okay, now I know you've lost your mind. One, we brought all the tribes together to battle Drago because he _can't_ be negotiated with. Two, Toothless is Alpha now. The Bewilderbeast can't control him or any of our dragons."

"We don't know that for certain," Hiccup insisted with real worry. "Other than that little skirmish earlier we haven't really raced the Alpha…former Alpha. And even without the dragon Drago is still a threat not just to us but all of the Archipelago."

"Hiccup, you're talking nonsense. You need to lie down and…"

"I'm not going to lose you!" he sudden exclaimed, real fear in his eyes, his body trembling. "I'm not going to lose you," he repeated grasping her elbows in a death grip. "I can't. I can't watch him turn another dragon on one of us…on you."

"Hiccup," she breathed, running her fingers through his hair in what was usually a soothing gesture. "Babe, you're not going to lose me or Toothless. We're right here. We'll always be right here with you."

Wetting his bottom lip he gave a little nod. "I know…you're right. I'm just over analyzing everything. Maybe…maybe I should just go to Gobber's and get some sleep."

"Do you want me to go with you? He won't mind if we lay together for a few hours."

He shook his head. "No. I think I just need to be alone and he and mom are still at the Great Hall. It'll be nice to have a house to myself for a little while."

"Oh," she said in disappointment. They rarely had time together since Hiccup became chief due to both their duties. "Okay, well get some rest and be careful with your side."

He finally did smile. It never reached his eyes but at least it looked genuine. "As you command, m'lady," he joked, drawing her left hand up and pressing a kiss to the back of it. He hesitated a moment longer. Then, his anxiety and fears still having a string hold on him, he dove in and gave her a hard passionate kiss, possibly the last kiss he would ever be able to give her. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled away. He turned on his heel and quickly hurried away before he lost his courage headed not for Gobber's home but toward the harbor, intent on actually leaving this time before anyone else could stop him.

Astrid touched her lips as she watched Hiccup hobble off, noting just how bad his bad leg must be. His words and proclamation of love gave her chills, not because she didn't love him or didn't like hearing him say them but because it sounded as if he were saying goodbye. Something was up. Hiccup was heading in the wrong direction from his temporary home and Toothless was nowhere in sight. Concerned she decided to search out the dragon as well as call in the other riders.

. . .

Snotlout was ecstatic. Cora actually seemed interested in what he said and listened intently. She responded to what he said and understood the topic and was even part of the conversation rather than rolling her eyes or told him to shut up or knocked him down because of his intelligence. He was really starting to like her and not just because she was pretty. She was also incredibly smart and an accomplished dragon rider and field medic which were always cool.

"So how did Phlegma rope you into helping at the hospital?" he asked leaning against one of the many statues of former great chieftains.

Cora gave a soft laugh and Snotlout nearly melted at the sound of it. "She didn't really. I sort of volunteered. I wasn't expecting Hiccup to be one of the injured."

He waved that off. "Hiccup is sort of accident prone," he explained, recounting in his mind the number of times Hiccup had been hurt. Nothing life threatening with the exception of losing his leg and being hit by lightning but hey, who hasn't been hit by lightning at least once. Personally, Snotlout couldn't remember how many times he was hit by lightning…probably too many. "How to you know each other?"

"Oh, he and my brother are pretty close when not fighting," she answered with that pretty little smile that made things low in Snotlout's stomach twist with want. "Actually, my brother was trying to set Hiccup and me up for years but Hiccup's more like a big brother or close cousin than anything romantic."

That was a relief. Last thing he needed was to compete with Hiccup over a nothing pretty girl. "So do you have a fella?"

A pretty little blush covered her cheeks. "No."

Even better. He smiled widely, his heart soaring at the chance that maybe, just maybe, he had found the right girl when Astrid came running at him with such a frightened expression that Snotlout forget all about wooing Cora. Astrid never got scared, at least not like this and never openly showed it.

"Where's Hiccup?" the blonde demanded as she came up to them.

"At the hospital," Snotlout answered, pushing off the statue with sudden concern.

Astrid shook her head. "He came to my place acting all weird. He said he was going to Gobber's but didn't and I just checked the hospital hoping he went back but he's not there and Toothless was drugged by these." She opened her hand to reveal three very familiar tranquilizer darts with bright red feathers.

Snotlout stared at them in horror before meeting her gaze, shock not only by the darts but by the shimmer of tears along her long dark lashes. "Drago," he breathed.

She gave a curt nod. "I think he snuck onto the island and threatened Hiccup…using Toothless and me."

"You don't think Hiccup's going to do anything stupid, do you."

The young woman only stared at him.

"Never mind," he answered, knowing very well that Hiccup was the type to sacrifice himself for those he loved. He took off his helmet and scratched his head. He gave a nod more to himself than Astrid. "Alright. I'll find him. Cora, do you know Gobber?" When she nodded he instructed her to find him and discreetly tell him that Hiccup was missing then asked Astrid – because she wouldn't do it any other way – to find Alvin and Valka. Once both were on their way he looked about, trying to think as Hiccup would think but that wasn't an easy task for him. "If I were a scrawny distraught chieftain who just had his loved ones threatened and dragon drugged how would I surrender myself to my enemy without anyone noticing I was gone?" he asked himself as he walked hurriedly through the plaza. He made sure to keep looking back and forth and in every dark corner in hopes of seeing his younger cousin hiding as he used to when he was very young and upset. He inhaled sharply as it came to him. Hiccup wasn't a kid anymore. He wouldn't be hiding; he'd be searching for a boat. And the runt had a head start on him, damn it! _"HOOKFANG!_" he bellowed following it with a Monstrous Nightmare's roar. He began running, knowing his dragon companion would find him. He headed toward the harbor as fast as he could hoping that he could outrun Hiccup but even with one bad leg the chief had incredibly long legs and moved almost as swiftly as a Nightfury.

Before he reached the first long ramp Hookfang landed behind him and for once lowered his head for Snotlout to climb on his neck, as if sensing his rider's anxiety. Together they flew down to the pier where even in the dark they could spot Hiccup commandeering a small fishing boat and preparing to set sail. Snotlout's eyes narrowed. Oh no he wasn't.

"Hookfang," he said sternly. "Fetch."

It was sort of a game now, all due to Astrid teaching Stormfly to fetch a few years back. First it was just objects, food or sheep but that turned into grabbing people – usually enemies – as well. Hiccup had become a favorite target when he wasn't riding Toothless. Usually it was Stormfly grabbing him for Astrid but from time to time Snotlout would have Hookfang grab him either to save him or try to keep him out of "trouble".

Hiccup gave an undignified squeak of surprise as the large Monstrous Nightmare swooped down and grabbed him by his arms before racing back up to the village. "Snotlout!" he yelled up at his cousin.

"You're in trouble!" Snotlout answered in a sing-song way as he sat back. "The Misses says you're acting stranger than usual and as much as I hate agreeing with Astrid you trying to sneak off on a boat kind of confirms it."

"Put me down!" Hiccup ordered but he gave up after a moment, too sore to struggle and not really wanting to engage the flight suit in his condition. Thankfully Snotlout didn't take him all the way to the Great Hall or even the plaza but rather a small secluded area behind the village proper.

Hiccup stumbled when Hookfang let him go but the large red dragon was quick to curve his long neck around his chief to steady him as Snotlout hopped down. For few seconds neither Viking spoke, one unsure what to say while the other appeared more bewildered than angry.

"What were you thinking?" Snotlout finally demanded, feeling as if they were preteens again and Hiccup needed his ears boxed for pulling some stupid stunt that was sure to get the older of the two in plenty of trouble. "Were you seriously about to give up to Drago?"

"Snotlout…" Hiccup tried.

"Drago? Seriously? You took on Alvin the Treacherous, kicked his sorry asses on numerous occasions and even managed to usher in peace between the Outcasts and the Hooligans; did the same with Dagur; escaped certain death from Norbert the Nutjob…and yes, I've seen his dual blade axe which is creepy as hell; defeated the Hairy Scary Librarian and tamed dragons of every sort and size and now after all that you're just surrendering to some whack job that's no scarier than a Terrible Terror with a bad cold?" Snotlout pressed.

"Snotlout it's not that simple," Hiccup insisted looking worn and exhausted to the point his knees shook.

That didn't go without Snotlout's notice. "Yes, it is. He threatened you somehow, tried using the people you love against you? How is that any different then what Alvin used to do? It's not. Use your head, Hiccup, you were always good at that or did becoming chief make you lose brain cells cause if that's the case then you can be chief, I don't need to lose what little I have."

Hiccup opened his mouth to object but ended up smirking instead. "Thor forbid that ever happen."

Snotlout grinned, seeing the old Hiccup returning. "Look, however he got on the island, whatever he said to you there has to be a better way that you just giving up."

The younger man looked doubtful. "Drago isn't like Alvin or Dagur or even Norbert. We never lost anyone against them."

"No, but we came close."

Snotlout nodded. "Yeah, we did. Find, tell you what, give me until morning to come up with something and then if you don't like my plan I'll hand you over to Drago on a silver platter…assuming we still have any."

Hiccup only shrugged. He had no clue. Snotlout wasn't usually the person anyone turned to for a plan but Hiccup had all but lost hope and right now Snotlout might be the only one who could help him decide what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Uniting the Tribes 12

When his mind was set on something Snotlout was pretty smart and Hiccup marveled over how the amount of responsibility the usually cocky rider was taking on. Hell, even the other Vikings and chiefs were listening to him as they crowded around a map to listen to his plan, those from Berk with their mouths agape in stunned surprise – especially Gobber – while those close to Snotlout, such as his father, Spitelout, beamed with pride. Hiccup listened as well growing more and more impressed but with the time strain he couldn't see how they could mobilize all twelve tribes and take Drago by surprise. There simply wasn't enough time. Yet Hiccup couldn't pull himself away from the plan Snotlout was laying before everyone and what was even more surprising was that his cousin wasn't trying to steal the spotlight as he normally would. He deferred to Hiccup for certain details such as where the most vulnerable dragons were located that the Alpha might be able to take control of if they weren't already under Toothless's protection and what depth the Bewilderbeast would be under and if it was possible to trap it. It made Hiccup smile a little as they stood side by side and set to work on an attack plan.

Everyone listened intently, many chiefs adding their many years of experience at war in an effort to help form the most effective battle strategy possible. Others scoffed at the whole idea of battle something as large as the Bewilderbeasts.

"It's utter madness," sneered Norbert the Nutjob, surprising Hiccup. This was the insane chief who had sailed clear across the Great Blue Ocean to find America, got stranded with his crew on the white shores and then built a new ship and sailed back after developing a small colony. If anyone should be thrilled for a chance to battle a creature like the Bewilderbeast it should be Norbert. Of course nearly being eaten by another extremely large dragon, this one from the sea, kind of bit a damper on fighting huge dragons that could eat you whole without even chewing. "It this thing is as big as you say then even thousands of warriors won't be able to-ngh!"

Without even looking, Dagur slammed his elbow into the older man's face so hard that Norbert stagger backward and fell on his rear with an angry cry. Thinking fast, Dagur kicked Norbert's double edged sword toward Alvin. "Oops, were you standing next to me, Norbert?" he asked innocently.

Norbert only glared at him as Gumboil, Madguts's right hand man, pulled him up. But now everyone was eyeing them wearily, no one trusting either Norbert or Madguts. Alvin rolled his eyes, not surprised by Norbert's outburst or Dagur's way of handling him. He turned back to Snotlout and Hiccup and gave a nod. "Go on, Snotlout."

Snotlout nodded as well. "Alright, my thought is if we come in from behind we'll land he, away from where Dragon and his pirates are moored and. We'll surround them from land, sea and air. Drago won't be expecting us. He thinks…" He stopped and kept his eyes firmly on the map. He hadn't told anyone Hiccup had been planning to surrender himself to Drago or the reason behind it. At least what he suspected was the reason. "He thinks that we'll wait for him to attack us," he said instead, meeting the gaze of each chief. He placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, surprising his cousin. He gave Hiccup a grin before raising his voice and looking out at the gathered Vikings. "Well I say we take the fight to him! I say we go to Dragon Island and attack him!"

Alvin gave a shout of agreement followed by a chorus of Viking cries and a proud smile from Spitelout. Hiccup's lips twitched into a lopsided grin and he and Astrid gave the cry as well, surprising Snotlout.

On a roll Snotlout continued. "This is the Archipelago! This is our home! We will not allow the likes of Drago to take it away from us!" He gave Hiccup elbow to the ribs and a pointed look that it was his turn. "Big, loud voice," he advised in just above a whisper.

Hiccup swallowed. He wasn't sure what to say. Snotlout had pretty much summed it up and then sum but he was given courage when he felt his elbow bumped and the familiar feel of a large wedge shaped head push under his arm and rubbed up against his side. Smiling with more confidence he turned to Toothless and pressed his face to the dragon's. "Hey, bud," he whispered feeling a little guilty for leaving him alone in the hospital tent. He took a shaky breath and stood up straight. They were running out of time and no matter the outcome he would do what he had to do to protect his people and he didn't mean just Berk or the Dragons. He would do whatever was necessary to protect all of the Archipelago. "We will fight!" he finally yelled, raising his left fist in the air. "We will stand as one tribe! One being! And we will take down Drago and his so called Alpha and we will ensure peace in the Archipelago once and for all."

This time it was Bertha that started the cheering but it was quickly followed by cheers of the more peaceable tribes and then Alvin who had a rather amused looked on his face, then Dagur – who loved war and silently promised to get Hiccup back for this later in his own special way – but Norbert and Madguts walked away, their tribesmen following close behind. Hiccup didn't care; he sort of knew he could never count on the Hysterics or Murderous tribes. They were more unpredictable then Dagur on his worst day.

"Alright, then let's start preparing," Snotlout said, taking control again.

Hiccup let him and stepped back as everyone huddled around the table. Toothless followed him with wide curious eyes. It was getting late, the hours ticking by far too fast. If he was going to ensure Astrid and his mother's safety he had to hurry. He looked out toward the east and the growing light of dawn. The wind was coming from the wrong direction now so sailing would take the better part of the day unless he used a Sculdron to pull the boat.

Toothless bumped him in the back, making Hiccup stumble.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelped only to receive an angry grumple.

"No, you do not know what I'm thinking, Mr. Grumpy Scales. I'm just…" He took a deep breath then sighed when he saw Astrid strolling toward them with a determined look that said Hiccup was in big time trouble. "Astrid, don't," he said sternly before she even had a chance to open her mouth and yell at him.

Instead of yelling at her she grabbed the collar of his leather armor and yanked him to her then mashed her lips to his in a fierce kiss that left Hiccup breathless. She pulled back after a moment and pressed her forehead to his. "You're not going to follow the plan, are you?"

He didn't answer, only held her close as the fear of what he was about to do consumed him.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Astrid insisted, arching her head slightly to gaze up at him but he refused to meet her gaze and instead shut his eyes and held her a little tighter.

. . .

The hours passed by faster than Drago anticipated and time of the young Viking chief's surrender was upon him. Drago was no fool, he suspected the boy to make some sort of last ditch plan and utilize the tribes currently on his island. He had his ships ready, prepared for any possible attack and his Alpha lay low under the water, ready for a rematch with the last of the Nightfuries. Oh he had plans for that dragon and the boy, big plans once he was done breaking them. Twirling his bullhook Drago strolled across the deck, his excitement growing. Even if the boy attacked he'd win this time. He had been a fool to underestimate him. He had taken the boy's lithe form and small size compared to Stoick the Vast as a sign of weakness. The boy had wanted to talk not fight. So unlike the numerous Vikings Drago had conquered over the years. So unlike a warrior. A peacekeeper, Eret had told him before betraying him for the dragon riders. Drago had tried being a peacekeeper once, had fought to protect his people and those like them but when his village needed help there was no one there for them and his people…his family was wiped clear off the map, every last one kill in one horrid dragon attack when he was younger than this Dragon Master. No, peacekeepers died young or become like Drago, twisted, angry and needing to make the rest of the world to suffer as he did. Hiccup will learn this, that he was sure.

"Sir!" one of his men yelled, pointing eastward.

Chuckling, Drago turned on his heal and looked out over the water, expecting to see a small fishing boat as he had seen the boy commandeering before he had left Berk but there was nothing in the water. Automatically he looked up and load and behold there was the Nightfury, the new Alpha that had freed all the dragons from the Bewilderbeast's hold. Drago grinned as it came closer. He could clearly see his dragon boy on the creatures back and one other, a rather surprising gift, the little blonde shield maiden with the great big mouth. What a treat. That changed his plans a bit but also gave him more leverage against the boy, surely this Hiccup knew that.

The dragon landed the rocky cliff as far from Drago and his men as he could, snarling and spitting in rage at the mere sight of Drago, its wings flaring as if trying to keep both riders on his back. The young Hooligan chief placed a comforting hand on its head as he dismounted. "Easy, bud. It's going to be okay," he said softly before leaning up on his tip toes to kiss his woman. "Go."

Drago tilted his head to one side in curiosity as Hiccup stepped away from his two companions. The dragon crooned in distress, whining the further his rider stepped away only to have the shield maiden to coo softly as she shifted into her lover's spot. A moment later they were shooting off into the sky with the ebony dragon giving a mournful cry to the heavens.

Hiccup watched them go, his back straight and shoulders squared. Once they were a safe distance he turned to Drago and removed his helmet. There were bags under his eyes and skin a sickly pale that often came with lack of sleep and lots of alcohol but his face was a hard mask as if to hide the obvious fear he must be feeling. Defiance was written in his every hobbled step. "I'm here," he declared as if it wasn't already obvious. "I surrender. Now what?" He folded his arms across his narrow chest, looking put out and tired and ready to fall without even being struck. But still that defiance prevailed and it was as if he was daring Drago to try making him bow.

It sent a delightful shiver down Drago's spine. Few men stood against him the way this dragon boy was, not even Stoick the Vast. Even without the Nightfury breaking him was going to be great fun. Drago sauntered toward the exhausted young man. "You did the right thing, boy," he said in his raspy growl, his grin growing as the young chief frowned at him. "Perhaps I was too hasty when we first met," he purred as he circled the boy. "Of course your woman didn't help matters. The moment we met she threatened him with your great power over dragons." His eyes flicked over Hiccup's lithe body. "I suppose she wasn't exaggerating nearly as much as I first thought. Of course when she said you were Stoick's boy I expected someone much…larger."

Hiccup gave a snort. "Sorry to disappoint." He folded his arms and looked toward the ships with a scowl that did not seem to suit his face. Drago imagined the boy was used to smiling and laughing a lot as he played with his precious dragons. The frown only increased when he saw a Gronkle being dragged onto one of the large ships. He opened his mouth as if object to the creature's treatment but quickly shut it and closed his eyes before sighing and meeting Drago's gaze once more. "So now what? You going to throw me in the brig, force me to train your captive dragons?"

Drago chuckled. "Oh I have many plans for you, little chief. Now, hand over your weapons and come with me."

Scowl deepening, Hiccup took Inferno from its harness on his right thigh and handed it over to Drago. He left the gas canisters connected to his boot. Then he folded his arms again, looking put out and still extremely tired.

"Anything else?" Drago asked, nonetheless.

"I left my battle axe in my other pants back pocket. Oh, and my crossbow is presently being used as a slingshot by my cousin so…yeah, that's it."

That left Drago confused and he actually patted Hiccup down just to be certain but the leather the boy wore was very form fitting and there was no place for Hiccup to hide another weapon with the exception of the small dagger on his left forearm which Drago promptly took. Hiccup only rolled his eyes, not seeming to care about the dagger.

Drago placed his hand on the young chief's shoulder and began leading him to the ships. "You and I are going to make an excellent team, boy. You're much smarter than your father ever was."

Hiccup's shoulders tensed at the comment and he stood stalk still. All the sorrow, anger, anxiety and fear he had felt the last month rolled over him in a wave of such rage it made his whole body tremble. "Yeah," he said, his voice low. "Dad was known for his stubbornness." He tapped his metal foot hard on the ground twice. "By the way, I forgot to mention one other weapon."

The large dark skinned man stared down at him, his eyes narrowed and calculating. Hiccup met his glare with an even one, some of fatigue suddenly gone and the defiance shining brightly as he stepped away from Drago and away from the safety of the worn path to the shore. His long fingers curled into tight fists. A moment later the ground began to shake violently and Drago fought for balance but Hiccup…Hiccup stood tall and proud as if this was perfectly natural, nor did he blink as the ground exploded under his feet and he was thrown high in the sky as the Screaming Death burst forth from the ground taking him with it.

Drago's prosthetic left arm disconnected when he hit the ground, his feet knocked out from utter him from the quake. He watched in a mix of fascination and horror as the serpentine dragon whip around in the air, fully expecting Hiccup to fall from the heavens. But the boy didn't. No. When the Screaming Death curled around, its spiked tail whipping about threateningly, it came speeding back toward Drago with an earth shattering sonic scream that made the man instinctively duck his head and protect it. And there, standing tall and proud on the creature's head like a Viking king ruling over his people.

"You know, Drago, you almost won," Hiccup called down in a bombing voice, a strange looking shield now on his arm. It was only then Drago noticed the dragon's rider standing several feet behind the boy looking quite a bit like the boy's protector. "But someone reminded me I wasn't alone in this fight and I will never surrender to the likes of you!"

As if on cue an uproar of war cries filled the air and two Drago's astonishment Vikings of just about every tribe of the Archipelago appeared along the southern mountain tops, weapons drawn and voices loud as they called out for blood. Dragons swooped out of large caverns followed by yet more Vikings and leading them was a very familiar and angry Monstrous Nightmare and the Nightfury he had been certain flew away with the blonde haired shield maiden.

Outraged, Drago grabbed his bullhook and swung it around, screaming at the top of his lungs for the Bewilderbeast but just as it begun its second rotation it was shot out of his grasp and over the side of the cliff to splash into the water far below. Drago spun around to face the one that dared defy him. His eyes met Hiccup's but the little chieftain still stood glaring down at him but there was a little grin and a quick flick of his gaze revealed the culprit.

"Hey, remember us?" Snotlout shouted from his perch on Hookfang's neck, the Monstrous Nightmare looking rather pleased with himself.

"It's time you surrendered," Hiccup called down to Drago. "Do so now and we let your crew leave in peace."

Drago snarled, acting more dragon than human as he glared at Hiccup. "Never. _NEVER!_"


	13. Chapter 13

Uniting the Tribes 13

Dragons and Vikings surrounded Dragon Island from the air, land and sea. Bows and crossbows alike were aimed air Drago and his men showing a vastly superior force and Hiccup couldn't have been prouder. He stared down at Drago as the man snarled and screamed in outrage at him. He kept a mask lack of emotion on his face. He would not allow Drago to get to him, not again. From the corner of his eye he saw Astrid and Toothless fly to him. Feeling both relief and fear at seeing them included in the battle sent knots throw his stomach but he kept it from showing on his face as he jumped from the Screaming Death to his partner.

Astrid gave him a chastised kiss on the cheek. "Having fun yet?"

He gave an undignified snort. "You would find this fun."

She shrugged as Stormfly swooped in next to them. "It's a Viking thing."

Hiccup couldn't help but smirk. It was something his father would have said. He didn't comment on that as she switched dragons then took her position amongst the other riders. As usual Hiccup took the lead as he and Toothless faced Drago. The man was still raving, trying to call out to his Bewilderbeast but there was something Drago had yet to realize. He saw only the Vikings before him, surrounding him amongst the high mountains, hills and rock cropping, he had yet to take notice of those on the sea, surround his ships and dropping huge heavy nets where the water bubbled revealing the gigantic dragon's whereabouts. There Valka and Cloudjumper instructed the men and women on the safest way to proceed in capturing the beast without hurting it. The hovered just above the water, calling down to the former Alpha in Dragonese, assuring it no one was out to hurt it. Of course while such words were meant in the sincerest way an angry, panicked creature would always strive to protect itself and sometimes its master.

Drago grinned at Hiccup when the Bewilderbeast came roaring out of the water, sending boats of both sides flying in every direction and even Valka and Cloudjumper went crashing into water far from the island. Hiccup's chest tightened as the duo disappeared from sight. But he couldn't go after them as much as he wanted to and he could see Alvin warring with himself whether or not to save them but before either could do anything Cloudjumper ripped out of the water with Valka clinging to his back. Hiccup let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and turned his focus to the Bewilderbeast. Even with the numerous heavy nets draped over it they weren't enough. It was lumbering onto the beach.

Toothless bucked and snarled, wanting to engage the massive beast. "Steady, Toothless, steady," Hiccup whispered, trying to calm his friend down but the blue glow beginning to show through the scaled on his forehead and between his frills. Toothless gave the Bewilderbeast a warning roar, speaking in their mutual language that only a month ago the larger dragon would ignore but now paused in consideration.

Whether or not Drago noticed his dragon's hesitation or not was hard to say. The large man was grinning head to toe up at Hiccup in challenge. "Ah…the tides are changing. I will ask you once again to surrender, little chieftain. Or are you willing to watch all these innocents die just like your father?" he taunted Hiccup. He looked about at all the riders and Vikings surrounding him. "Are you all willing to follow this child to your deaths? Did he tell you how his own dragon was the one to land the killing blow?"

There was a murmur from the gathered tribes as they looked at one another in surprise and confusion. With all the excitement Hiccup had yet to tell the other chiefs how his father had died and now was not the place. But it wasn't Hiccup that lost his temper but Alvin. He and his Screaming Death raced at Drago with a war cry that rocked the island and made the other riders race in battle. Well all but the Berkian dragons that held back waiting for Toothless's command. The Nightfury roared as the Bewilderbeast reared its head, trying to take control of the dragons and a few went to it but the majority returned to Toothless, surprising their riders. The Screaming Death however listened to no one, much like its rider and opened its jaw wide to consume Drago in one bite but Drago was not an easy man to take down, after all he had conquered the Bewilderbeast and made it his. He dodged the Screaming Death and dove over the side of the side of the cliff, jumping with uncanny skill onto the Bewilderbeast's broken tusk.

Toothless bleated in concern for the Screaming Death as it spun around and went after Drago, its sonic scream disorienting the other dragons. However, Toothless didn't seem as effected as he normally would and flew after the much larger dragons. He snarled and growled at the two, ducking when the Bewilderbeast shot an ice blast at the snake like dragon. It was a losing battle. The longer the two titans fought the more the Screaming Death seemed to come under the Bewilderbeast's power and nothing Toothless said seemed to change its mind. So Toothless focused his attention solely on the former Alpha, snarling and spitting out plasma blast after plasma blast until something very surprising and familiar happened.

Toothless's and SD's blasts combined into one massive attack that sent a shockwave throughout the island. Everyone was thrown back, including the Bewilderbeast and Drago who slammed into the island. Hiccup was thrown off Toothless and went tumbling across the rocky ground and separated from Toothless. He whacked his head hard against a rock and while he didn't lose consciousness everything became blurry as the tribes screamed their outrage, some even calling to him as he tried stumbling to his feet and falling pathetically back to the ground. His side was in unimaginable pain and his bad leg refused to work. The voices around him blurred and he could barely make out Gobber landing Grump and running toward him. But Drago's men who had not yet been captured were now attacking and two tackled the blacksmith to the ground only to have Grump jump into the mix. Hiccup tried again to get up to help his mentor but he could do nothing but watch helplessly.

Another figure walked through the battle field, large and imposing and for one fearful moment Hiccup thought it was Drago coming to finish him off. He shifted back and reached for his fire sword but he had given to Drago and it was now gone. He was defenseless. "Toothless," he called, having no choice but to call for help. Then his vision cleared, if only for a moment and the figure before could be nothing but a ghost come to take him to Valhalla.

Stoick the Vast knelt next to his son and cupped his cheek as he would when Hiccup was very young and suffering from nightmares. Stoick with sit his massive frame on the edge of Hiccup's bed and cup his cheek as he assured him there was nothing to be afraid of and check under his bed to insure there were no Terrible Terrors that would pounce on him in the dead of night and gobble him up or as Hiccup got bigger and struggled with his growing responsibilities.

"Dad?" he whispered in disbelief, seeing his father clearly as the battle raged all around them.

"Get up, Hiccup," the apparition commanded in a stern voice but there was pride in his pale green eyes as he bent his head to press it against his son's. "Our people need you, son. The Archipelago needs you and Toothless. He can't do this without you."

Tears shimmered in Hiccup's eyes and he reached up to his father, wanting to be held just one last time, to finally be able to say goodbye. But the apparition was gone as quickly as it came as Hiccup was suddenly hauled to one side and a large shield came slamming down on the ground above his head and Hiccup was snapped back into reality.

Alvin had come to his rescue, grabbing him off the ground and holding him protectively against him like a small child. His shield was in front of them defending them from an onslaught of enemy arrows as Toothless and the Screaming Death fired back at them. Drago was nowhere in sight.

"Wake up, lad," Alvin said gruffly, ducking his head down and next to Hiccup's and holding him tighter, protecting him as his father would.

Blinking past his lethargy, Hiccup struggled until he was able to hold himself up. He didn't ask what happened, he could pretty much piece that together just by the roar of battle that the Vikings were quickly winning. Even the ping of arrows hitting the shield had almost come to an end. The dragons were now all standing behind Toothless, battling back the Bewilderbeast. In fact the beast was retreating, diving into the water _without_ Drago. Soon Drago's men were captured, round up and under armed guard and the fighting ceased.

With Alvin's help, Hiccup got to his feet and limped over to Toothless who was sniffing the ground his ears raised high above his head as if listening for something. Then he pounded off at a fast pace, racing toward something Hiccup didn't understand. Pushing away from Alvin, Hiccup stumbled after his best friend, fearful of what he may find. Alvin called out behind him as he, Gobber, Valka and the Berk riders chased after him but what they found took them all by surprise.

Toothless gave an ear piercing shriek but it wasn't filled with pain or agony but a rage and hatred no one had ever heard before as he leapt, claw extended to their full length and hackles high, at Drago. His jaws snapped at the man as he bought him to the ground. His fore paws dug into the man's chest and shoulder while his lower feet pinned Drago's legs. His tail whipped around and twisted around Drago's wrist. There was no way Drago could throw him off, not this time. Hiccup was certain his best friend was about to kill a man and he wasn't sure if he should stop him or not. After all this was the man that had forced Toothless to kill his father…had nearly killed him.

The Nightfury's mouth began to glow brightly with a plasma blast. If he fired at this close range Drago would never survive and there would be a mess unlike anything seen before. Morals took over the hatred Hiccup felt for this man and he grabbed Toothless around to neck, hugging him tight. "NO!" he cried, pulling as hard as he could. "Toothless, no! Please…"

Instantly Toothless's head jerked back and he looked at his rider in confusion but he stepped back as Dagur and his Berserkers came rushing at them. Toothless smacked his gums together, teeth now retracted as Drago was hauled to his feet and shackled in irons by two large, beefy Berserkers. Dagur eyed the strange looking man before glancing at Hiccup.

"Public execution?" he asked the younger chief, his voice a little hopeful.

Valka placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, her face hard and full of anger for Drago and she gave a nod.

"No," he said again, taking everyone by surprise.

"Hiccup, he's murdered thousands. Humans and dragons alike. Death is the least he deserves," his mother advised, her fingers tightening on his shoulder.

"You're right, it's the least he deserves but it's not what's he's going to get," Hiccup said firmly. "He's going to remember the name Stoick the Vast to the end of his days and he's going to remember that the Archipelago will not be conquered by men like him." His eyes narrowed as he met Drago's glare with one of his own. "His men will be given a chance to earn their freedom but you Drago will spend the rest of your life in the slavelands."

Dagur gave a huff. "We can always give him to Ug for dinner."

"I heard that!" yelled Ug of the Uglithugs. That only made Dagur happier.

Hiccup wasn't impressed. He turned to Alvin who was still watching over him a little too protectively. "Do the Outcasts still deal in slaves?"

"No in a long time, lad, but the Murderous Tribe does," Alvin asked, a little perplex as to why Hiccup was sparing this man's life.

The young chief gave a curt nod. "Fine. Snotlout, take the twins and find Madguts. Inform him we won and that I'm calling in one last favor."

"My men and I can help insure this…barbarian," Alvin spat the word as if it was too good of a word to be used to describe Drago. "Is brought to Madguts and the Slavelands," he offered, not wanting to see Hiccup suffer any more than he already had. He lowered his voice to one very fatherly. "Go home, Hiccup, and forget this filth. In time you'll forget his face but he will remember yours always."

It was a weird thing to say but Hiccup nodded. Alvin was right, Drago was defeated, his men captured and Bewilderbeast chased off. It was over.

"No!" snarled Drago. "No chains can hold me! I'll escape the Slavelands, I've done it before. And when I do I'll come for you, boy. I'll hunt you down to the ends of the Earth if I must. I'll take everything you hold dear, your dragon, your mother, you woman and even your children. There will be no place for you to hide or -" His eyes widened as a sword was suddenly and unexpected run through his belly and up his chest cavity into his heart by none other than Alvin the Treacherous.

Alvin growled lowly as he twisted his sword inside the other man. "No. You've already taken too much," he said lowly as Hiccup watched on in horror. "Look at the boy. With you gone his future and that of his offspring will shine bright for generations to come." He yanked his sword free and kicked the still twitching corpse to the side.

"Alvin…" Hiccup stuttered speechless.

The elder chief shrugged his massive shoulders. "Had a Treacherous moment. Won't happen again."

Hiccup might have argued the point but hurt too much to think too hard on it. Besides, Alvin had probably done the right thing. Drago was too much of a danger to let live. Now they had the task of figuring out what to do with Drago's men and helping the dragons that had been captured or wounded. It was going to be a long day but at least he had a fair amount of people to count on.


	14. Chapter 14

Uniting the Tribes 14

Drago's body wasn't given the same send off to Valhalla as Stoick's. It was set ablaze where it fell and watched over by Dagur and his Berserkers, not willing to take any chances of the madman somehow surviving. Some of the other tribes began milling away once the battle was over and the pirates captured, many of the warriors either escorting the captures pirates to the Slavelands or back to their respective islands while their chiefs returned to Berk to discuss what this joint venture now meant for their tribes. Hiccup was reluctant to leave. As much as he hated the death of anyone or thing he had to see this through. He had to make sure the man who murdered his father and nearly took his best friend was gone for good and unable to hurt another living being.

Astrid hugged him from behind, her head on his shoulder as she watched along with him just as she had as they watched his father's ship burn. "It's over," she whispered, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. "Your father would be proud."

He squeezed her hands and laid kiss against her knuckles. "Maybe," he whispered back, unsure what his father would have thought of him being willing to spare Drago's life and it being Alvin who took it. He hugged her warm arms to him, letting her snuggle against his back more firmly.

They spent most of the day on Dragon Island as Drago body burned until there was nothing left but ashes and cooling embers. The remaining Vikings returned to their ships and dragons and began heading back to Berk. Hiccup was the last to turn away from the scorch marks, watching with curious eyes as the growing north wind stirred the ash and blew pieces far and wide.

"Come on, babe," Astrid said, giving him a squeeze. "Let's go home."

He gave a small nod. "Yeah"

He was surprised to find Snotlout had waited for them while Spitelout, the Twins, Fishlegs and over half the Hooligans had headed back hours ago once the battle was confirmed over and enemies all in irons. Snotlout, like Gobber, Valka and even Gustav, had stayed to make sure it was all over. The short, stout man came up next to Hiccup and looked his cousin over with worried eyes. "You okay?" he asked when Hiccup finally met his gaze.

"No," Hiccup said honestly, hugging himself as Toothless rubbed against him. "But I will be."

Snotlout didn't look convinced but he let it go having learned long ago not to push Hiccup too far or his cousin would shut down and go into a shell again. So he gave Hiccup a playful punch to his shoulder and then mounted Hookfang. "Meet you at Berk!"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance Hiccup climbed onto Toothless while Astrid went to Stormfly and together they headed home as well. That night there was much celebration as tribes that were once enemies now rejoiced together over the defeat of a common threat. Hiccup was clapped on the back, given bear hugs – despite the pain to his side he bit and tongue and bared through it – and reassured over and over again that he was going very well as chief of the Hairy Hooligans. This came as a surprise since many had once taunted his father for having such a small and unusual child but now they smiled at him and bowed their heads in respect. They also showed Astrid and Snotlout an amazing amount of respect as well, congratulating the latter of the two for his ingenious plan which of course went straight to Snotlout's head and had him bouncing around with one of his stories of how _he_ had been the one to inspire Hiccup to train dragons. Thankfully there was always one person Hiccup could count on to deflate Snotlout's bubble.

"Yep, that's our Snotlout," Tuffnut laughed as he threw an arm around Snotlout's shoulders. "He did inspire Hiccup. It's was sort of a science experiment really. Hic has been trying to train Snotface here since they were babes and decided dragons were much easier. And he was right. No one can tame this man." He burst into laughter at the horror on Snotlout's face.

Hiccup held back a snort of laughter. Okay, that was a bit of a stretch but maybe closer to the truth than Hiccup ever considered before. Of course that led to a little bickering feast until Cora intervened and drew Snotlout's attention away from Tuffnut faster than a freshly baked mutton. Tuffnut looked utterly perplex as the older boy walked away without so much as a parting remark.

"I'm losing my touch," Tuffnut grumbled to Hiccup as he passed.

Smiling, Hiccup watched his cousin for a few minutes. Snotlout definitely wasn't the same kid who used to tease and pick on him. Granted, he was still brash and full of himself but now he also looked at the bigger picture. He would stop and think before acting and he actually cared about those around him much more than he usually let on. Had Snotlout not found him and reacted as he did things could have turned out far differently and Berk may not be standing now and the twelve tribes of the Archipelago might have been destroyed. Hiccup owed everything to Snotlout.

Gobber placed a large hand on his shoulder. "It's time for your big announcement, lad," his mentor said in a gentle fatherly voice, having helped Stoick raise Hiccup from the time of his birth. "Have you made your choice?"

"Yeah…I think so…I don't know. I want Astrid by my side but Snotlout proved himself to be much more capable than I ever thought possible."

Gobber nodded. "That he has. It's a tough choice. Perhaps for this one you need to listen to your head rather than your heart."

That was hard but Hiccup tried as he walked to the low stage where his father's throne sat waiting for him. His friends smiled at him as he passed; Ruff and Tuff, Fishlegs and Camicazi, Dagur, Thuggory, Snotlout and Cora, Toothless, and…Astrid. He softly at her and she returned it with one full of love and nervousness.

"Go get'em, babe," she said encouragingly but it was her unspoken words that got Hiccup, the way her lovely blue eyes flicked to Snotlout and her shoulders would tense ever so slightly before relaxing and returning to Hiccup. "Go on. You know who the best choice is."

And suddenly he did and he was no longer afraid. He knew those he cared for would always stand next to him regardless his choice. They were a team, the original riders, the auxiliary riders, the warriors who fought for his father and now not only their allied tribes but all of the Archipelago. They would rally together to defend one another against any who threaten them. Be it man or dragon they would stand together and right to defend their homes and protect their loved ones.

"Vikings!" he yelled out as he took his place on the stage. It took a moment and a rather ear piercing whistle from Spitelout to make everyone hush. Once they did Hiccup thanked his uncle and then started his speech. "Thank you once again for coming to our aid. It was greatly appreciated and I know if my father was still with us I know he would be moved by the support each one of you have given us. Thank you." There was an uproar of cheers and applause and Hiccup waited a minute or two before raising his arms in an imitation of his father's gesture to quiet everyone down without yelling. "Now I was planning on holding this off for a few days but after the events of the last few days I decided to go ahead and do this tonight. Spitelout, my father's brother and loyal second-in-command has decided he would retire. Those who were close to my father would know that he had planned to retire earlier this month and name me chief but sadly that's not how I came to be chief. Had I…had things not happened as they did he would be here today and the transfer of power would have gone far more smoothly." He blinked away tears, realizing he was rambling rather than getting to the point. "But Spitelout is here and so I would like to call him up here to stand next to me as I name his successor."

There was silence as his uncle made his way through the crowd to climb up on the stage next to Hiccup.

Hiccup blinked away a few more stray tears as he turned to his uncle. "Spitelout Jorgenson, you have served my father faithfully, not only as his second but as his brother and one of his best friends – despite the occasional argument." He gave a lopsided grin that made his uncle shake his head in amusement. "And you hope I can count on your council during my reign. This is both a sad and happy day for our tribe as you step down for your post and another fills your place."

Spitelout smiled down at him and Hiccup never noticed just how similar was to Stoick. Not so tall and his hair was much shorter and he was clean shaven but it was in the line of his jaw and curve of his brow, just a bunch of little things that no one else would probably notice but Hiccup now did. It was those things that marked them as brothers and reminded Hiccup that he still had family on Berk, not just a long lost mother that he was just getting to know.

Hiccup turned back to the crowd. "I wish I could say I've thought long and hard about my choice and the fact is I haven't. When my father gave me the Dragon Academy there was only one person I truly and whole-heartedly trusted to stand at my side and support me or even tell me off when I was being stupid. And I always thought she would be my second-in-command no matter what. But someone else as also proven worthy and able to keep their head while under fire and – as unlikely as it may seem – can lead should something ever happen to me."

The sudden hopeful look on his usually reserved uncle's face was priceless.

"Snotlout Jorgenson, will you come up here?" Hiccup called, glancing at his cousin with at big grin that only grew at the shock on Snotlout's face as Astrid shoved him toward the stage with a laugh.

"Get up there you big lug," she teased sounding more than happy for the usually arrogant young man.

But Snotlout wasn't arrogant this time. He was lost and confused and not really sure what was going on, perhaps due to drinking a little too much – which he was sure he hadn't unless Tuffnut or Thuggory had spiked his mead – or the fact that his father hadn't had a chance to tell him of his retirement with everything that had happened the last few days. So Snotlout stood next to Hiccup, shifting about nervously and looking more like a kid of fourteen than a ground man about to be second only to Hiccup.

"Now I haven't had a chance to review exactly how this happens since all the important records are still covered in ice at my hut so I'm going to wing it," Hiccup announced. He turned back to Spitelout. "Spitelout, do you argue to handover all powers vested in you as second-in-command of the Hairy Hooligans to your son and heir, Snotlout Jorgenson?"

Spitelout smiled proudly at Snotlout. "Yes."

"Snotlout, do you accept the responsibilities of being second-in-command of the Hairy Hooligans, second only to your chief – me – and willing to protect your people at all times, no matter the cost?"

His cousin looked at him, his eyes wide as if it just dawned on him that this was really happening. "You want me as your second-in-command?" he asked in disbelief.

Hiccup smiled softly. "Yeah, I do. Today wasn't the first time you saved my ass and I bet it won't be the last."

"Aw man…you're going to make it a habit, aren't you?"

The young chief was lost for words and completely floundered, making Snotlout snort.

"Yeah, fine. Someone has to keep you out of trouble and keep this tribe running smoothly."

Now there was the Snotlout Hiccup was looking for and he laughed. "I now deem you my second-in-command. Odin, help us all!"

That got a roar of laughter and applause but most of all it got Hiccup a rare hug from Snotlout that was more like a bear hug as the shorter man squeezed him and lifted him right off the ground. It sent a shockwave of pain through Hiccup and his gasp was the only reason Snotlout put him down.

"Me?" Snotlout asked still in disbelief even as his father slapped him on the shoulder and their friends gathered around them.

Hiccup shifted and gave a grunt at the pain in his side. "Yeah, you. You saved my ass, 'Lout. Maybe all the tribes. You deserve it."

Snotlout a toothy grin and pulling a move from their childhood grabbed Hiccup by the back of the head, pulled him down just a little and ruffled his hair. "You are crazy! I like it!"

Hiccup only laughed.

The party went one for much of the night but Hiccup only stayed for a short time. Snotlout was now the life of the party, thrilling people with stories of the rider adventures or dancing with Cora and avoiding Dagur who had figured out that his baby sitting had a crush on someone. Hiccup wandered toward his destroyed hut next to the Great Hall. He had been avoiding it since the Bewilderbeast attacked Berk a month ago. It was utterly destroyed, the wooden walls crushed by all the ice. There was nothing left yet something in him said this was where he should be.

"Are you haunting me?" he called out to the frozen remains of his home. "Are you telling me I'm not good enough, that I can never lead as you did? I already know that, Dad. I knew that long before you died."

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, coming up beside him.

He shook his head. "It's nothing," he said quickly.

A grunt made Hiccup jump in surprise and he turned to see Gobber hobbling up to them. "You sound like your father," he grumbled with a shake of his head. "When your grandfather died and Stoick was forced to become chief he used to ask the exact same questions. Always thinking it wasn't good enough when in the end he became one of the greatest chiefs in our lifetime, just as you will."

"You don't know that," Hiccup argued.

"He did," Gobber retorted, presenting his charge with a bundle of parchment. At Hiccup's confusion he smiled gently. "I've been waiting for the right time to give you these but given everything that's happened…"

"What are these?" Hiccup asked, taking the bundle in his arms. Astrid took half when it looked as if he might topple over.

Gobber's smile turned said. "Letters. Your father had so much he wanted to tell you and never could find the words. You weren't always the easiest kid to talk to."

Hiccup felt a little lost as he stared at the top of the parchment, his name scrawled on each envelope in his father's messy script. "He wrote these for me?"

His mentor nodded. "He left them for me to take care in case anything ever happened to him. I think you're ready."

His young chief gave a short nod. "Yeah…"

Gobber left them with the letters and it would take many days before Hiccup read through them all. In fact not all the letters were addressed to Hiccup and that sort of took everyone by surprise. The riders gathered at their usual haunt, high up on the lookout tower where Snotlout once again cooked Stoick's special beans but this time he brought a few extra bottles of whiskey. Everyone sat around the bomb fire listening as Hiccup read some of the less personal letters out loud. He actually made him feel a little better being able to share some of the things his Dad thought were important for him to know.

"Okay, let's try this one," he said, flipping through the pile he had already read to one that was more directed toward the group. He rotated his shoulders then leaned back against Astrid who was sitting behind him and adding a new braid to his hair. Then, in his best Stoick impersonation began. "_Hiccup, my proud and joy…_" The twins snickered at that but Eret smacked Tuffnut in the shoulder and got them to shut up with only a look. Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued. "_I know being chief will be hard. It is never easy. You once asked how you can be a chief and still a good friend and that is not always possible but as I watch you and your friends grow I think you might have a real chance of accomplishing a relatively good medium. You and Astrid formed a bond I envy. She is as strong as she is beautiful and will keep your path straight and true. I can see the love the two of you have for one another and I can't wait for the day the two of you give me grandbabies_."

Astrid nearly choked and actually hit him for saying such a thing.

"Hey, he said it not me," Hiccup objected, waving the letter at her.

"Yeah, well it's hitting a little too close to home," he grumped before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

Hiccup raised a brow then his mouth formed a surprised "O". "Are you?"

She gave a little nod and a moment later he swept her up in a hug and twirled around.

Snotlout smirked in happiness as he handed out the bowls of beans. "Read the rest."

Instead Hiccup shoved the letter into Fishleg's hands, letting him read the rest of it and while Fishlegs was a good reader in fumbled over Stoick's words. No one could really read Stoick's writing with the exception of Hiccup, Gobber, Valka, Spitelout and Alvin but at that moment Hiccup no longer cared. He had lost his father but now he had been given a blessing. He and Astrid were going to have a child. A child. And he remember something his father once told time when Hiccup attended his first funeral when he was very young. When one life ends another begins.

"_You're going to make a great chief, Hiccup. You have an odd but tight group of friends. I have watched as you took a ragtag group of kids that once tormented you and mold them into a well-functioning team that learned how to rely on each other. You took a whole tribe that once looked down on you as useless and make them respect and adore you. One day I won't be with you anymore and that's okay. You're going to be just fine without me, Hiccup, and you're going to lead our people into a new era. I love you, my little peacekeeper,"_ Fishlegs read.

Hiccup only held Astrid close, his cheek on her head as he gazed up at the stone craving of his father against the rock wall and smiled. "I love you too, Dad." - Fini


End file.
